


Love Through Barriers

by orphan_account, TheWeirdGermanGirl



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: But it goes on after that, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein gets married, Other, a little smut, carmilla barely speaks english, good shit, language au, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdGermanGirl/pseuds/TheWeirdGermanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is a student who can only speak German (And some broken English), and is sent to Silas High School in Canada after moving there with her mother. At lunch Laura sees her sitting alone and decides to be friends, bringing her a small cake!</p><p>*Yes! There is now a translation of things said in German within the text!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions: A prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, at this point in the story, Lafontaine and Laura are still in the closet. That means LaF's pronouns and name will be different, which honestly hurts for me to write. Thank god it wont be for long.
> 
> Perry has come out as ace, talking about how unsanitary and gross sex is first semester. Danny came out as bi last year. Second year in high school.
> 
> ALSO! Cause I never went to school in Canada, if something is called something else, other than what I used, let me know and I'll fix it!
> 
> I like things to be authentic as possible

“So how are your morning classes?” Danny asked Laura casually as they walked together to the lunch hall.

“Oh, they’re all right. I have a creative writing class after lunch, and that sounds like it’ll be really fun!” Laura chirped cheerfully, adjusting the messenger bag at her side.

"That’ll be good, one of the girls on our team took that class last year and she said it was great!” Danny replied, scanning the lunch room, “Have you seen Susan or Perry?”

“I think they’re over there!” Laura smiled, bouncing happily over to the table where the two girls sat. As she walked, she noticed a girl dressed in black sitting alone. Laura didn’t recognize the girl, and when she saw the patch on her bag, she figured she must have been an exchange student. Laura made mental note to talk to her later.

“What is Susan pigging out on now?” Danny laughed, looking over at the two. Perry was laughing, covering her face and Susan was stuffing her mouth happily with some sort of food, probably something Perry had baked over the weekend.

“I’m not sure, but it looks really good!” Laura laughed, and she sat down with Danny across from Susan and Perry.

“How are you even tasting it?! You’re practically inhaling it!” Perry complained, nudging Susan’s arm.

“It’s really-” Susan started to say, but Perry smacked her shoulder again before she could get very far in the sentence.

“Don’t answer with your mouth open, Susan! Take your time.” Perry laughed as Susan gave her a goofy grin and swallowed.

“So what did you make for our hungry little monster this time?” Danny asked jokingly, gesturing to Susan.

“Oh, well I just adjusted the lemon cake recipe some and I added brown sugar to the lemon topping to make the top a golden brown.” Perry explained happily.

“Wowie! That sounds really good, are there any left?” Laura exclaimed, “Or did Susan eat them all?”

“Believe me when I say that I tried very hard to eat them all.” Susan laughed, licking her lips and wiping her mouth with the end of her sleeve.

“She really did! There are a few left, though. Don’t worry!” Perry smiled, pushing the small dish over to Laura and Danny.

“Thanks Perry, you’re the best!” Danny thanked before grabbing one of the small cakes and taking a bite, Laura picked up hers and looked past over Perry’s shoulder. The black-haired exchange student was still sitting alone, and an idea formed in Laura’s head.

“These are really great!” Danny complimented as Susan nodded with a laugh, wiping crumbs off her jacket.

“Thank you!” Perry smiled, and turned to Laura, “Are you going to eat yours..?”

“I was.. But I think there’s someone who wants it more.” Laura replied, Susan looking up with joy in her eyes. She seemed genuinely disappointed when Laura got up and headed over to the table that the exchange student sat alone at. Danny sort of stared in confusion, and Susan was making a little pouty face as Perry laughed.

Laura sat across from the girl, who was currently buried in a book, and smiled, “Hi! My name is Laura, you must be new to the school! I have a cake for you!”

The girl slowly looked up from her book, and stared blankly at Laura, “Hallo..? Was heißt das? (Hello..? What does that mean?)” she said questionably, lifting an eyebrow and glancing at the lemon cake. The girl also had a thick and noticeable accent that Laura recognized as German.

“Oh! Uhm… Right. German?” Laura asked, her face red, feeling a little awkward, and proceeded to try and make up for it by trying to speak german, “Guten Tag!”

The girl stared for a minute before bursting out into laughter, and Laura looked down, realizing she had probably butchered the pronunciation, “What… Uhm.. you… Ugh! Was hast du gesagt? (*gay stuttering* What did you say?)”

“Uhm.. Uhm…” Laura was more than confused now; she really should have thought this plan out more. Then she had an idea; she ran up behind Susan and grabbed her phone out of her hand before heading back to the table. Susan just sat there and stared at the empty space between her hands. 

Google translate could help, right? Apparently not, when she typed in what she heard, all that came up was; Vas you said, but she figured the girl must have been asking what she said, so she typed out a reply and began to slowly read it out, “I.. Ich tra.. tra-u.. rig. Mein name ist Laura. Ich.. Habe ku.. Ku.. Chin? fur Si-e!”

The girl sighed, trying to figure out exactly what this Canadian had just told her in a very butchered German. This lunch period was going to be longer than expected; at least the girl was cute. She figured, judging by the cake and what she had said that the girl wanted her to eat the small cake, and so she did. It was actually really good, even though she had no idea what it was.

"Der schmeckt echt gut. (This tastes good.)" She replied with a gentle smile, but secretly hoped that the girl would go away. She had no idea how to speak any proper English and this was going to get embarrassing soon.

Laura decided, since the girl had smiled, that she liked the cake, and really hoped that's what it meant. "So, what's your name? Where are you from?"

"Name...?" She sighed, vaguely remembering the word, and wondered if the girl realized just how overbearing she was being, "Ich bin Mircalla Karnstein (I am Mircalla Karnstein). Ich.. made in Graz." She didn't really like the name Mircalla, but figured that until the girl could actually speak some German, she would use that.

"Oh! What a pretty name! I'm Laura, and uhm-" She was cut short by the rigging of a bell.

"Tschüss! (Bye!)" Mircalla said quickly, grabbing her bag and heading out of the lunchroom as Laura stared, watching the way her sleek black hair swayed as she walked, it was almost entrancing.. But an angry Susan quickly snapped her out of the trance when she reached down and snatched the phone out of Laura's hands.

"So who was that?" Susan asked grumpily.

"Oh, just the exchange student, or maybe she moved here. I don't know. She's from.. Graz? I think." Laura answered, wondering where Graz was in Germany. She later found out that it wasn't in Germany, and that Graz was in Austria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! As some of you might know, German is NOT my first language! However, I am learning German in an online course, and I have about twenty different English to German dictionaries! So, this being said.. Some of my translations for Carmilla might not be exactly right.


	2. Someone has to teach her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla have chemistry together (take it how you will :3), and the teacher decides that someone is going to have to teach Ms. Karnstein English, and picks Laura for the task. Naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They also meet Kismet, an overall tired student, learning German, and they help Laura out with teaching Carmilla.  
> As always, please leave comments telling me what you like, what you want to see, and what I can do better! Be sure to give thanks to our german speaking beta, as well as my partner in crime for this fic on tumblr, @ukulelekatie!

Laura headed slowly to her Chemistry class, aware that none of her friends had the class, and wondering just how that would go for her. She had never met the teacher before, which was rather odd, considering Laura knew most people in the school, and most people knew Laura. Even if they hadn't met before, the teacher probably knew of Laura from something another student had said. Things get around, true or not.

When she stepped into the room, she scanned it for familiar faces, hoping to find someone she would enjoy sitting next to. Unfortunately, most of the seats were already taken, and the one free seat was next to Lale Kismet, the supposed genius that did nothing but sleep in class. It wasn't that Laura had anything against Kismet, but the fact that they did nothing but sleep and still passed all their classes with perfect marks.. It was insane. But hey, maybe she could get Kismet to spill.. Or at least apply themselves.

Laura was making her way to the seat, ready to sit down and get out her things, the other girl headed to the same seat going entirely unnoticed, up until the very moment they both tried to sit down at the exact same time. The two collided hips, and Laura fell sideways on to the floor, landing firmly on her rear. She brushed the hair out of her face and looked up to see none other than Mircalla Karnstein, the girl from lunch.

"You snooze, you lose. I would know." Came a chuckle from under Kismet's hood. Everything they did sounded exhausted, even their laugh.

"Well, I didn't expect to be hip-smacked out of a chair." Laura replied stiffly, staring up at Mircalla. Her hair was as black as midnight, rolling down her shoulders in a curly, silken waterfall. Her skin was pale and glowing, and everything about her seemed to have an aura of grace and beauty, as if she was royalty. If she was royalty, Laura decided she would have no issues with being her hand-maiden. Not in a gay way*, she told herself.

Mircalla slowly turned her gaze on to Laura, who was still sitting on the floor, "Will you... Willst du den ganzen Tag da sitzen bleiben? (Do you want to sit there all day?)"

"Uhm.. Kismet.. You're from Poland, right? You know what she's saying?" Laura laughed nervously, brushing her hair out of her face while trying to avoid the other girl's gaze. She didn't even realize at first, but her face was now hot and red.

"Just because I was born in Poland doesn't mean.. That make's no.. They aren't even! .. Whatever.. She's asking you if you plan to sit on the floor for the rest of the day." Kismet yawned out with frustration, stretching a little before putting their head back down.

"Oh." Laura's blushing intensified. She grabbed the back of Mircalla's seat to pull herself up, and sat down at the desk adjacent to hers. The rest of class, was as the kids call it, a total mess. Laura was used to being amazing at class, but she found it impossible to pay attention with Mircalla sitting next to her. Everything the girl did was captivating, even the slight swoosh of her pencil as she wrote. Nothing had taken Laura's attention quite like this before, and the way it made her heart race was something she had never felt before. At least not like this.

"So, can anyone tell us..? Miss Karnstein, you seem rather focused. Which four acids make up the entirety of your DNA?" The teacher called out impatiently, looking towards the back of the class. Little did she know, Miss Karnstein had next to no idea of what was happening, and was just marking down all the shit she saw, hoping to make sense of it later.

"Ehm... What ? Ich habe keine Ahnung was Sie gesagt haben. (I have no idea what you just said.)" Mircalla replied blankly, staring off into the distance. 

"Oh uhm, Sir. She doesn't really speak a lot of English. I've been helping her.. I think." Laura replied quickly, unsure of why she added that last part, or why she continued rambling after getting to the point.

"That.. That would make sense, yes.. I'll send a letter to the dean of students, recommending you as a tutor for her. You can set up some time after classes, or something. It doesn't really matter to me." The teacher lifted an eyebrow, marking something down on his podium before continuing, "We still have a question... Kismet?"

Kismet didn't reply, they were snoring.

The teacher sighed, reaching to the board and grabbing an eraser. He had Kismet as a student before, and so he felt no regret when he chucked the eraser to the back of class towards Kismet. 

Most of the class gasped, and some jaws dropped when Kismet's hand shot up and caught the eraser, "Adenine, abbreviated A, cytosine, C, guanine, G, and thymine, T. The four bases are attached to the phosphate to form the complete nucleotide."

"Thank you very much, Kismet. Can I have my eraser back?" The teacher grinned.

"Sure thing." Kismet yawned, and tossed the eraser back to the teacher, before putting their head back down and going back to sleep. The entire class seemed to be gaping at the exchange, unknowing that Kismet and the teacher knew each other personally.

Laura turned to Mircalla with a grin, and the girl was already staring back with a look of complete confusion in her deep, philosophical eyes. Laura wasn't sure what it was about the other girl, but she profusely looked forward to being her private tutor for English.

"What. Was. That." Mircalla said slowly in a thick accent that made Laura's heart feel like it was running a marathon, and it brought energy to all the wrong places. 

So she knew some English, it would seem, but Laura had no idea what she was getting herself into, but she did know what she wasn't getting into. And that was definitely not the girl she just met. It wouldn't of been weird, but Laura felt sure that she _wasn't_ gay. At least, that's what she told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kismet is gonna be super important to good ol' Lafontaine's storyline later, and helping them come out to Perry as NB and all.  
> *sure laura, sure... "Not in a gay way"


	3. Kismet Predictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbi-honest here. Nothing /actually/ happens this chapter, but its here either way because I felt like writing it. So fight me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was going to wait till next Monday to post something but I kind of had this burst of inspiration that I COULDN'T LET GO TO WASTE!!!!!! Because I've had next to no inspiration lately for any of my fics, so I'm going to juice all of it right here and now!

"Laura. Laura, sweetie, you've staring off into nothing without blinking for almost ten minutes. What on earth is wrong?" Perry nudged Laura's side a little, while Susan was giggling. There was no way it had been ten minutes, they hadn't even been outside for ten minutes. Of course, Laura wasn't really sure how long it had been. Truth is, she was too busy watching the graceful foreigner slide into a sleek black car. If Laura hadn't thought the girl was royalty before, she sure as hell did now.

"Laura." Perry repeated, and Laura looked around.

"Oh? Right. Nothing's wrong, I just have to tutor someone later today." Laura answered cheerfully, staring straight into Susan's eyes as she kept laughing about something.

"Tutoring? Already, Hollis?" Danny feigned surprise, not at all shocked that Laura would be asked to tutor someone not two days into the semester.

"Hah, yeah. It isn't really for a class but-" Laura was caught mid-explanation by someone yelling beanpole at the top of their lungs.

"I think someone's looking for you, Danny." Susan laughed, while Perry sighed, lifting an eyebrow and giving Susan _the look_.

"Shut up, nerd." Danny said quickly, looking around and scanning the crowd. At first, she didn't see anyone, at least, until she looked down a bit and saw the tiny ball of sleep deprivation and rage marching through the crowd towards them.

"Oh god, hide me." Danny turned frantically before realizing that she was just too tall to hide behind anyone here.

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Laura questioned, confused at why this giant athlete had to be hiding from anyone.

"You might as well be a lamp post, Danny, we can't just hide a lamp post." Susan pointed out, trying to picture Danny as a lamp post. The image just came out as a tall post with a ginger mop on top. 

"Why are we hiding a lamp post?!" Perry exclaimed, a little more than just confused about the situation.

Then they saw them. 

Kismet. The tiny nerd that did nothing but sleep, and they were marching towards the group. Why on earth would Danny be trying to hide from _Kismet_?

"Hey, Clifford! You said you'd be able to walk me home today." Kismet sighed, slowing their pace as they grew closer, "Did your meeting get cancelled or something?"

"Nope! Still on, I can walk you home soon." Danny smiled, looking down at her tiny friend. Kismet had once said Danny was so tall that they would never be able to lose them in a crowd, and could spot them a mile a way. Needless to say, that's when Danny decided to try and hide every time Kismet was on their way.

"Awh, why on earth were you trying to hide from some one so small?" Laura giggled a little, looking at the size difference between the two.

"Small?!" Kismet crossed their arms and looked up at Laura angrily. A few seconds later, they turned to Danny, "Beanpole. Help."

"I have no idea what you want me to do." Danny grinned.

Kismet slowly pushed out their bottom lip to make the poutiest face that ever did pout, "Danny!" they drew out her name slowly.

"Fine, fine." Danny rolled her eyes, grabbing Kismet from under their arms and placing the tiny nerd on her shoulders.

"Hah! Who's short now?!" Kismet laughed, with a smug look of satisfaction spreading on their lips as they crossed their arms.

Susan lifted an eyebrow while Perry covered her mouth and laughed.

"Hey, Perry. Three weeks from today, same time, same place. Mark it on your calender as Laffy Taffy. It'll make sense in three weeks, trust me." Kismet said with a goofy grin. This wasn't the first time Kismet had given Perry a random time and place to mark on her calender, and the last time given happened to be the same day that Danny came out. The time given before that was when Perry herself had come out to Susan.

Kismet turned to Laura with a curious look of thought in their eyes, "Danny, squat down please. I need to see Laura's face."

"What." Danny replied slowly.

"Just do it." Kismet demanded, and Danny slowly squatted down for Kismet to start poking at Laura's face, who seemed to be rather confused about the whole ordeal.

"Kismet, what, exactly, are you doing?" Perry asked curiously, while Laura made a face.

"Science." Kismet confirmed, and then with a slight nod, they nudged Danny's side with their foot, seeming very sure of themselves when they said "August. Not the coming August, but the one after that. Mark it, Perry!"

"Gee, that's awfuly vague..." Perry started.

"The 21st. 3pm. No, wait.. 3am." Kismet sighed, looking down at Laura before nodding in confirmation, "So, Danny.. Take me home."

"Of course, your highness." Danny rolled her eyes before standing and walking off with Kismet on her shoulders.

"So.. What was that?" Laura asked, looking to Susan and Perry for answers.

"Oh, well.. Last year in psychology, Kismet made a joke about this thing called self fulfilling prophecies. They said that they could make a fake prophecy for someone, and that it'd come true. Perry here said that it was ridiculous, so Kismet gave Perry a date and time, telling her that someone would need to get out. Naturally, Kismet was sure to be loud enough for everyone to hear, and on that day, Danny went to Perry with all this confusion and.. Well, Perr had to help the ginger-giant come out. Of the closet." Susan explained, gesturing to Perry half way through the story with a little grin.

"I still didn't buy it, though. So Kismet gave me another date, time and place, along with an ace of spades. Funny enough, on that day, at that time and in that place.. I found a balled up little flag, which turned out to be a pride flag." Perry continued the story, "And I think you were there for the rest."

"Huh. Kismet sure seems smarter than they act." Laura stated firmly, wondering what on earth the little psychologist had meant. What on earth was going to happen on that date at that time?

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. I've been trying to figure out why they're always sleeping in class, and at first figured it was cause they didn't sleep at home." Susan started, but the look Perry gave her stopped her right in her tracks.

"Susan, you climbed to practically all of Kismet's windows in the middle of the night, just to find out that nobody was home." Perry sighed, looking at Susan like she was crazy.

"Okay! But! I found out that Kismet is never at home!" Susan said triumphantly, as if this situation was something to brag about, which it was obviously not.

"Susan, that's weird!" Perry exclaimed, waving her hands in exhasperation.

"Well, as much as I'd love to hear more about you stalking poor Kismet, I have to head home and make things presentable for my, uh.. Student, I guess." Laura smiled, heading away from the two to her father's car.


	4. Laura? A tutor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura talks to papa hollis about tutoring in English, Mircalla shows up looking like freaking royalty, again. Laura is a smitten kitten, rambles in a language Mircalla doesn’t understand but still finds cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day Laura will realize the clear signs of her gayness...
> 
> On another note, Carmilla/Mircalla is going to be based more off of how I think the countess Mircalla would have acted like before being turned into a vampire and all that stuff. She's still going to be sarcastic and snarky, but with a different attitude the the Carmilla we know. A more of a "Lol look at these peasants" kind of attitude. Except for with Laura.

"So, the dean of student services wants you to tutor someone in English? That's pretty cool, that someone in her position asked you to do that." Papa Hollis grinned as they drove home, "I always said you should get a study buddy."

"And I always replied with: Dad, I'm not sure you know what that means now. But yeah, I guess it's cool." Laura replied, flipping through a notebook where she had written down a list of books she would have to get to help this whole tutor thing along, which now that she thought about it, was confused why they didn't pick Kismet for this. 

"So anyway, can you pick some books up for me at the library while I clean up my room?" Laura asked as they pulled into the driveway, tearing off the page with the list and pushing the notebook back into her bag.

"Sure thing, Kiddo!" He replied cheerfully, taking the list from Laura's hand before she opened the car door to get out, "Stay safe!"

"Dad, I'm literally just cleaning a room. What could go wrong?" Laura rolled her eyes a little and sighed.

"Well there was that one time.." Papa Hollis started, and couldn't hold in the laugh when Laura quickly shut the car door and made her way to the house. It was always about that one time Laura managed to set part of the kitchen on fire when cleaning. It was just one time, a freak accident, but her dad never let it go. To be honest, it was kind of funny, considering no real damage came out of it; other than sheer terror, that is.

After fighting her way through the ridiculous amount of locks on the front door, Laura made her way up the stairs and to her room. Dad was always talking about moving to a smaller home, since this one was too lonely for just the two of them, but they never did. Neither of them were big on making changes.

Opening the door to her room, Laura let out an exasperated sigh at the extreme mess that lay before her. It wasn't even a bunch of different messes, just one singular mess of cookie boxes, candy wrappers and cans of grape soda; everywhere you turned there was some sort of wrapper, box or can. It was an endless abyss of corpses of delicious sweets. Realizing that this was just too much, she headed back down stairs and grabbed a trash bag from the closet, hoping that it would be big enough for the amount of trash that came out of Laura's room. She wondered if she would fit in the bag, too.

Not ten minutes into her cleaning adventure, Laura was already wishing Perry was here to help. Perry would have gotten a kick out of cleaning up this gross room, and Susan would have made jokes about needing to take samples to see if anything was growing. No matter what the two were doing, Perry and Susan were always doing it together. Most people considered them to be best friends, but Laura had always suspected there was a little more happening between the two. Of course, she had no proof for any of these assumptions, and never really bothered to ask about it. Maybe she would do that one day, she thought while shoving garbage into the bag.

After taking out the massive bag of trash, Laura tidied up the last bits of her room and sat back at her desk with satisfaction, having just enough time to feel good before she heard a car pulling into the driveway. She checked the window to make sure it wasn't Mircalla; once that was confirmed she headed back down stairs to open the door.

"You sure wanted a lot of books!" Her dad laughed, carrying a stack of seven books in his arms.

"I just wanted to be sure I didn't get anything wrong!" Laura explained herself, "Thank you for getting them, though!"

"Of course, Kiddo. Wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself. Embarrassing you is my job." He laughed, handing off the stack of books to Laura, "I'll give you a shout when your study buddy is here."

"She isn't my study buddy, I'm her tutor! She's my student!" Laura exclaimed fiercely, turning and heading up the stairs with her stack of books while her dad lifted an eyebrow and chuckled a little.

Laura layed out all the books across her bed and sighed, at least Mircalla would know which German translations were correct and made sense, and Laura would know which English ones were right. This was going to be complicated, but spending time with someone who looked like she walked out of a castle as a princess was not something Laura had any problems with. Laura had found herself thinking of the girl a lot on the ride home, while she cleaned, and even know her mind drifted. Although everything about her was beautiful, what Laura found the most amazing were her eyes. They were like deep pools of water; a never ending trip through space with the twinkle of stars all around. Laura wasn't exactly how long she spent thinking about this, but breaking through her thoughts was the sound of a car pulling up outside.

When Laura reached the window and looked out, she saw Mircalla stepping out of her sleek black car, and give a gentle wave before it pulled away. Mircalla had changed out of the simple dark jeans and shirt she had worn to school, and was now what Laura would describe as dressed up. She wore a tight black tank-top with a sleek, plain leather vest along with a pleaded skirt, lacey tights and combat boots that seemed entirely too fancy to be combat boots with the amount of zippers and straps. Laura felt kind of weird, wearing plain skinny jeans and a shirt she had worn to bed the other night and was too lazy to change this morning.

"Hey, Laura! Your study buddy is here!" Laura heard her dad call out.

"She isn't a study buddy! She is my student and I am her tutor, thank you very much!" She replied loudly as she marched down the stairs to get to the door just before Mircalla had a chance to knock.

"Hallo! Wie geht's? (Hello! How are you?)" Mircalla smiled, knowing full well that Laura had no idea what she was saying. It was kind of cute to see the girl's forehead wrinkle up as she thought and tried to figure out what the words meant, and even cuter on the occasion when she would bite her lower lip.

"H-hallo!" Laura replied nervously, her dad giving her a look of _I'll introduce myself when she understands what I'm saying_. 

"So uhm.. This way, I guess!" Laura smiled awkwardly, making a gesture towards the stairs.

"Ladies first." Mircalla replied, pressing her hand against the small of Laura's back and nudging her forward. Mircalla didn't want to be the one going first; she wanted to get a nice view.

"Oh, well.. Okay!" Laura squeaked and bounced her way up the stairs, Mircalla following with a sly smirk as they went to Laura's room.

"So, I just cleaned today so my room might be really messy another time you're here, and I've got a bunch of books to help us out with translating everything so you can learn better and I can understand you. Except I wasn't sure which books would have the correct phrases and translations, and which dictionaries were right in exactly how things were spoken in Graz so I just got a bunch, I hope that isn't too bad. Anyway, just take a seat on my bed over there and we can- Oh gosh you don't even know what I'm saying, I'm so sorry, Uhm, well.." Laura rambled on, her face getting extremely flushed when she realized Mircalla was listening to someone rant in a language she didn't understand, and was glad when Mircalla cut her off.

"Cupcake. Laura. Ich habe keine Ahnung was du versuchst mir zu sagen, aber ich werde mich hier aufs Bett setzen und wir werden uns die Bücher angucken. (I have no idea what you're trying to tell me, but I'm going to sit on this bed and we can look at these books.) Okay? Okay." Mircalla interrupted gently, gesturing to the bed with the pile of books and sitting down on the edge.

"Oh. Right.." Laura blushed intensely, sitting down next to Mircalla and grabbing one of the books, pointing at the translation of the phrase 'hello, how are you?'. On one side of the page was the English version (so that Laura could actually find it) and on the other side was the German version (So Mircalla knew what it meant).

"Hello, how are you?" Laura said slowly and gently, letting Mircalla repeat the phrase. Her pronunciation was a bit off, but her thick accent was something to be marveled at, something Laura found really cool and awesome.

"Wie wärs wenn du das hier sagst ? Es ist bescheuert, dass ich Englisch lerne ohne dass du meine Sprache lernst. (How about you say this? It's stupid for me to learn English without you learning my language.)" Mircalla said slowly, taking Laura's hand and moving her finger over to the German translation.

"Ah, uhm... We, Why.. Ehm.. Gah-ts?" Laura stumbled through the first word, unsure how to pronounce Wie geht's.

"Es wird Vee gets (/viˈɡe:ts/) ausgesprochen (It's pronounced *insert phonetic spelling here*) " Mircalla said gently, not taking her hand off Laura's, enjoying the way it made Laura's face flush red.

"Oh, okay.. uhm.. Wie geht's?" Laura said questioningly, hoping that she hadn't butchered it completely. Her heart filled with joy when she saw the other girl give a soft nod of her head. 

This endeavor was going to be very interesting for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... But that day is not today.
> 
> Once again, please send thanks to our german speaking beta, theweirdgermangirl!


	5. ~The fountain and the Mirror~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past two years have been cruel to our dear friend, Lafontaine, and today things have reached a new breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not going to be what I consider fluffy or enjoyable, quite the opposite actually. This chapter is going to be what the kids call SAD. There's going to be a mention of self-harm, so if you don't want to see that, just skip over the part that I point out.
> 
> On another note, this kind of experience is different for everyone, and for this chapter, i'm going to base this off my own personal experiences. Also going to be the only chapter in this fic in FIRST PERSON!
> 
> *OH* *BY THE WAY* CARMILLA SEASON THREE!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Susan Lafontaine, a fancy lady. That's what they told me I was, what they told me I had to be. Did any of them ever consider that maybe, just maybe, I don't want to be that? I don't want to be Susan anymore, I don't want to be a lady. None of this is right, and I'm not sure I can take this anymore. I don't want to be a girl, and I sure as hell don't want to be a guy either. Why can't I just be a perfectly good me?

Except, I don't even know what a "perfectly good me" would be anymore. This is a kind of confusion that I've never faced before; and I don't know how to figure this out. This isn't like a mathematical equation or a scientific experiment, I don't know the rules. I don't know how this works. Even if I did, what would I do? How would Perry take this? I've been her closest friend for sixteen years, and I've always thought there was a possibility for something more, but what would Perry do if I wasn't Susan anymore? I don't feel like a different person than I've ever been on the inside, but what if to Perry I have changed, what if that change is too much for her?

My heart tells me that Perry would always accept me for who I was on the inside; my mind tells me that I have everything to fear. I could pull out Shakespeare quotes, maybe. Perry always appreciated Shakespeare. _A rose by any other name..._. Yeah, right. I would be changing more than just my name; I would be changing a part of my identity that people, despite my distaste to it, have automatically associated with me. I wouldn't just be changing the name of the rose, I would be an entirely different flower. Fuck being a flower though. Flowers are delicate and pretty. I'm neither of those things. Maybe a venus fly trap, I think that would suite me quite nicely. Angry and ready to bite your face off. Or a raccoon, I'd make a great raccoon. I don't know, but what I know for sure is that I don't want to be a flower. I don't want to be Susan. I don't think I've really been Susan for a while.

I step off the bus and head up the driveway to my house, angrily shoving in the key and opening the door. They ask me how my day was; I don't answer. I make my way to my room and throw my bag inside; taking a detour to the bathroom. Would this be good for me? I had to see myself. I threw open the door, slamming it shut and locking it. I turn to face the mirror.

A stranger stares back. A long haired girl with a little more chest than I'd care to see in my mirror. Can a mirror stop working? I wonder sadly to myself. I raise my hand and inspect it closely; the girl in the mirror doing the same. I couldn't even recognize the hand I looked at as my own, I couldn't recognize this body as my own. My mind had become so separate from the femininity in my body that it became depersonalized, it became something else entirely. I didn't know what I could do to change this, I had to fix this somehow.

I reach into the drawer, shoving the junk around until I found a sharp pair of scissors. I pull them out, staring into the eyes of the girl in the mirror. I take my left hand and pull my hair back, all the while the girl in the mirror mimicked my every move. Once I was sure I had pulled it all back, I took the scissors... and I cut it off. I won't lie and say that it didn't hurt, but with one quick slice, it hurt like a bitch. 

I lowered the scissors, looking at the bundle of hair in my hand, then back up to the mirror. The hair of the figure in the mirror had fallen complacently, becoming shaggy and curly, not even reaching her shoulders. I take the bundle of hair and throw it in the toilet; flushing it away. Then it hits me; what where my parents going to do? What was Perry going to do? Had I just made a mistake? Was this even what I wanted?

***As mentioned in the notes, if you don't want to see self harm, stop reading here and look for my next note***

I slumped back against the wall, staring into the mirror as I let myself slide on to the ground. I let my hand glide across the skin on my arm. It was soft, gentle and glowing. I open the scissors absent-mindedly, raising them up to my arm. It was like my body had a mind of its own now, like I was watching a movie. I couldn't control it. The cold metal of the blade pressed against my arm. I wanted to stop, I screamed in my head to just stop. I couldn't do this. The blade angled, pressing deep into the flesh, slowly sliding across. I had to stop this, I couldn't do this. Never again, I had said.

The blade disconnected from my skin, a small red line opening up. For a moment it remained just that; a red cut, just barely opened, but slowly it spread itself open, and crimson began to drizzle out. Maybe this would be enough, maybe it would stop now. Maybe I could regain control.

I was wrong; another slice. Then another, and another. It didn't stop until my upper arm was painted crimson, and I dropped the scissors to the ground; defeated. The blade was stained red, and I pressed my hand against the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. With my other hand, I awkwardly leaned over and grabbed the roll of toilet paper. I took a deep breath, and removed my hand from my arm to unroll the toilet paper. When I had a handful, I wiped it slowly across my arm, drenching the thin paper in blood. I looked down at my hands; they were covered to. It looked like I had just committed murder. Then again, maybe I had. The murder of Susan Lafontaine.

So who was cleaning up the evidence?

I had to know, I had to find someone who knew about this sort of thing. I reached for my phone, scrolling through the contacts with one hand while pressing the other against the wounds on my arm. Kismet. Kismet had an uncanny ability to see the truth in everyone; they knew Danny was bi before Danny knew Danny was bi, and knew Perry was ace before Perry knew. Kismet had probably already figured out who I was, that sneaky psychologist.

***people skipping over self harm mention, you can start reading again!**

After only one ring, Kismet picked up, "Sup, Nerd biscuit?"

"Hey short-stack? You busy?" I ask shakily.

"Nah, I'm never busy. What's up?" Kismet replied casually, I could hear the rolling of their desk chair across a floor.

"I have an.. Issue, of sorts." I explained slowly, "I'm not really sure how to describe it. I guess all I can really say is that I'm not sure I want to be Susan anymore and just hope you don't ask any question I don't know the answer to."

"Well, if I was anyone else.. I'd ask you what you wanted to be. Except you don't know the answer to that, or else you wouldn't be on the phone with me calling me short-stack. A short stack of what? Pancakes? Cause I'd rather be a short stack of waffles. Or cookies... Anyway, I'll ask you this instead: What about being Susan makes you uncomfortable? Other than Susan being a suburban white mom name." Kismet joked, but somehow providing something useful throughout the situation. Kismet's humour was something I appreciated at a time like this, along with their general understanding of things.

"Well, you're not far off about my name. Just being called Susan bothers me, so I'm kind of glad you call me random crap like nerd biscuit. Which is kinda weird, I know. I think maybe its just being a girl that bothers me; seeing that in the mirror freaks me out. Except I don't want to be a guy, either." I laughed awkwardly, a faint smile remaining on my lips.

"Well, Nerd biscuit, I am quite happy to be of service. Anyway, it's not like you have to chose between the two. Shit, it isn't like you have two options. I mean, look at me! I run across gender like it's a bridge, going back and forth but never picking a side!" Kismet exclaimed, I heard the rolling of their chair again.

"What if.. What if I don't want to be on the bridge?" I asked softly, not sure where the question had come from.

"Then don't be on the bridge. You don't have to be on the bridge, jump off the bridge. Who cares? Fuck the bridge." Kismet laughed, "Wait. Don't actually jump off a bridge. That's not healthy. Jump off the figurative rainbow bridge of gender."

"What would that be called? What's the river?" I ask, laughing. It's hilarious how Kismet has a way of being able to cheer anyone up, even if they spend most of their day sleeping and slacking off. They never slack off when it comes to helping out a friend.

"Jump into the river of non-binary-ness, Laffy Taffy. Use the force; don't join the dark side. Just do it! You can always climb back on to the bridge if you change your mind, nerd. This isn't a permenant life choice, you can always go back." Kismet was grinning to themselves.

"Sounds like a good idea.. I think I'll do that. Thanks, Short-stack of cookies." I smiled, getting up slowly.

"No problem, nerd biscuit." Kismet replied, "Be sure to clean up, okay? Alcohol prep-pads and some bandages, I think you know what I mean. Don't do it again."

I began to wonder how they knew.


	6. What was supposed to be chapter five but was bumped to chapter six because misery and suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura & Mircalla had been studying and buddying together every day, even on the weekends. Mircalla is progressing in English, and Laura is no longer total garbage at German. Perry is nervous, today being the day that Kismet had told her.
> 
> So this might not be the best chapter, I dunno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mircalla is salty royalty. The awkward tension between Lafontaine and Perry is real. I can write I swear, I wasn't tired doing this or anything.

It had been three weeks since Laura had met Mircalla, and she had never gotten along with anyone quite as well as she got along with the mysterious girl dressed in black. They spent a few hours together every day, even on the weekends, and in that time they had gotten to know each other very well. Laura found out that Mircalla was born in Graz, Austria, and wasn't an exchange student, but had moved here with her mother. Which, now that Laura thought about it, made a little more sense than an exchange student.

S. Lafontaine had also come to Laura within the three weeks, as well as everyone but Perry about their preferred name and pronouns, and had promised to come out to Perry today. They hated keeping Perry in the dark like this, and she wasn't taking it well, either. She knew something was up, and while Laura was away sitting with Mircalla at the other table alone, Kismet had taken her spot next to Danny, and there was a recurring inside joke between Kismet and Lafontaine about a bridge that no one else seemed to get.

Despite all these things going on, today had been no different than any other day for Laura, except that this weekend was her birthday, and she was going to invite Mircalla over to the celebration. Laura was really hoping that she would say yes, despite the fact that Kismet and the ginger squad were going to be there. Either way, Laura needed to girl the hell up and do it, it wasn't like she was asking her out or something, although Kismet often suggested that she should give it a shot because "you never know until you try."

Laura sat down at the lunch table across from Mircalla and smiled, "Hallo, wie geht's?(Hello, how are you?)"

"Eh, mir geht's okay, und dir? (Eh, I'm okay, you?)" Mircalla replied, a faint smile tracing her lips.

"Mir geht's gut (I'm good). Uhm.. Darf ich dich zur.. Uhm.. einladen.. (I'm good. Could I invite you to....)" Laura started to stutter, forgetting the word for party all of a sudden, with Mircalla's deep eyes staring at her. She wasn't sure, but she felt like she was sweating nervously. She had half a mind to get up and run away from the situation.

"To celebration?" Mircalla offered gently before answering Laura's question, "I would like that very much."

"Wowie! Okay, great!" Laura exclaimed a little too happily. _Tone it down there, Hollis. Keep your chill._ She thought to herself, before asking what chill she had to keep in the first place.

Mircalla's gentle smile turned into a frightful frown in a split second, and Laura looked around to see what had happened. When she did, she saw Perry, Laf, Danny and Kismet heading over to their table, plopping their things down and sitting with a grin.

"Sagt mal, was glaubt ihr was ihr da tut? (What, pray tell, do you think you're doing)" Mircalla asked angrily. Although Laura hadn't gathered everything Mircalla had said, she figured she wasn't happy about Kismet and the ginger squad coming over here.

"Oh, nur hier rumsitzen, das Übliche. Siehst du es nicht, Miss Österreich? (Oh, just sitting around, the usual. Couldn't you tell, miss Austria?)" Kismet replied with a goofy grin while Laura glanced at Laf and Perry, wondering exactly what was going on.

"Pass auf Polen, ich habe kein Problem mit dir, ich mag dich, aber wenn du und dein Laternenpfahl von einer Freundin euch nicht verpisst, dann schwöre ich bei meinem Leben... (Look here Poland, I don't have a problem with you, I like you, but if you don't fuck off with that lamp-post of a girlfriend, I swear on my life..)" Mircalla started, and it was at this point that Laura realized how salty and rude her friend was being to her other friends.

"Mircalla! Please, don't be mean!" Laura exclaimed, gently grabbing Mircalla's arm.

"Only for you, cupcake." Mircalla said stiffly, smirking slightly when she saw the blush spread to Laura's cheeks. Mircalla had never called her cupcake in front of other people before, and Laura was clearly embarrassed by it.

"Only I get to call Danny a lamp post," Kismet smirked, looking at Danny, before adding something they knew only Mircalla would understand, "Und dieser Laternenpfahl erhellt mein Leben, also sei nett. Für deine Freundin. (And this lamp-post lights up my life, so be nice. For your girlfriend.)"

"What? Laura isn't.. I would.." Mircalla stammered, hot-faced and angry.

"Laura isn't what?" Laura prodded, poking Mircalla's cheek.

"Well this is all very interesting. I'm glad we came here." Perry said stiffly, looking over towards Lafontaine.

"Oh yes, I'm enjoying this show very much." Lafontaine agreed with a nod of their head.

"I have no idea what's happening, and I think I'd like it to stay that way." Danny said bluntly, stretching and unconsciously putting an arm around Kismet as she did so. Kismet grinned and looked at Mircalla.

"So, Karnstein, Laura isn't what?" Kismet smirked, grasping Danny's hand with their own.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Mircalla is just a grumpy lil' kitty, don't mind her." Laura said with a smile, poking Mircalla's reddened cheeks.

"So, was she being salty then? I couldn't tell, I don't speak German." Lafontaine asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I guess so." Perry nodded, messing with her hands and looking down. Kismet threw a fork at Lafontaine's head, making a jerking movement with their own head, as if to say _Get it together, Laf, it's now or never._

"So, Perry.. Can I talk to you for a second? Over at the other table. It's kind of important." Lafontaine said slowly, not making eye contact with Perry.

"Sure thing, Susan!" Perry chirped, and Laf winced at the mentioning of their old name. When the two got up and left, Mircalla let out an exaggerated sigh.

"So how have you two love birds been?" Danny asked jokingly.

"Love birds? What do you mean love birds?" Laura replied quickly, both of them blushing furiously. Mircalla had found her boots very interesting at the current moment, and decided to examine those instead of this conversation.

"Come on, Laura. You two have spent every day together since Queen Salt moved here. Your schedules were even changed to have every class together, and you spend hours with each other after school." Danny explained her reasoning, Kismet leaning back and watching with their trademark goofy grin.

"Just because, look that doesn't mean.. I.." Laura started to stutter, turning to Mircalla, hoping that the other girl would be able to explain that they were just friends, but she didn't have any luck, "Look, just because you're in a love kick from finally getting together with Kismet, doesn't mean that I have the same kick!"

"Hey, don't bring me into this! I'm just a spectator! This is a spectator sport, here, I don't want in." Kismet shot, crossing their arms a little.

"Come on, Laura. I'm just teasing you." Danny said with a frown, noticing how melancholy Mircalla had looked when Laura was trying to explain that they weren't together. It was pretty obvious that the girl was disappointed.

"Oh, well.. Save it!" Laura replied quickly, letting go of Mircalla's arm to cross her own. She hadn't even realized she was still holding on to Mircalla, and how little that was actually helping her case.

"Yes, more teasing for me! Isn't that right, beanpole?" Kismet yawned, looking up at Danny. Even sitting, Kismet had to look upwards to face Danny.

"Sure is, short stack. It sure is." Danny answered with a smile, booping Kismet's nose with her own.

"Laura, bitte rette mich, ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben (Laura, please save me, I think I might throw up.)" Mircalla grumbled, folding her arms together and looking away.

"Shush, Mircalla, shush." Laura laughed, nudging Mircalla's side.

Mircalla leaned over to Laura, "You can call me Carmilla, cupcake." she whispered, and Laura's face lit up with an expression like the burning of a thousand suns. To Carmilla, it was absolutely beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i'm so good at sticking to the outline I wrote for this story


	7. Laura's Party: Nerf War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's 16th birthday!!! WHOO!!! The dimwit squad gets together with Hollstein at Laura's place for some fun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun things include: LaF and Kismet fighting to the death in various videogames  
> Nerf War  
> Fort Cookie  
> and not necessarily in that order

"Happy birthday!!" Kismet exclaimed excitedly from atop of Danny's shoulders, waving around one of those weird noise-maker things and blowing on a party... Laura stopped to think for a minute, what was that thing called, anyway? It was like a tube that you blew into and it extended and made that weird stereotypical party noise? What was that thing called? Then Laura realized she could barely see Kismet's upper body, the roof of the door cutting them off.

"Eh, Tulip, you realize that we can't get through the door, right?" Danny asked slowly, looking up at Kismet. She had taken a fancy to calling Kismet Tulip, considering that's what their middle name, Lale, meant.

"Absolute nonsense, beanpole. Just... Crouch down." Kismet replied, no one able to see the blush forming on their face.

"Ri~~ight, I'll do that then." Danny raised an eyebrow, crouching down and slowly walking through the door. Laura couldn't help but laugh at what Danny would do so that Kismet could feel tall, and the smug satisfaction on Kismet's face.

"So how have you two been, arrive together?" Laura asked politely, stifling the rest of her laughter.

"We sure did! Danny carried me here from her place. I mean, someone's gotta keep her in shape." Kismet replied with a grin, a grin that quickly turned to an expression that could only really be described as a frightened raccoon, as Danny stood.

"Danny! DANNY! There is a ceiling! DANNY!!!" Kismet flailed, and somehow ended up laying on top of Danny's head, back pressed up against the ceiling.

"Kismet, what are you doing?!" Danny exclaimed, holding on to Kismet's side as they awkwardly flailed their legs to the side.

"Danny help me." Kismet stared down at the floor in defeat.

"Laura, you have some very interesting friends." Papa Hollis declared, looking on at the scene from the stairs.

"They are certainly interesting, to say the least." Laura replied with a giggle, looking up at the two as Danny now held Kismet upside down in front of her. Kismet's arms were crossed, and they didn't look happy with the set up.

"Danny this isn't what I meant when I said help me." Kismet stated, trying to look up at Danny's face instead of what was in front of their face.

"Well.. Oops." Danny giggled, walking over to the couch and slowly setting Kismet down on their head, letting the tiny ball of rage fall flat and burry themselves in the cushions of the sofa.

"So, care to introduce me to these two?" Papa Hollis asked, gesturing to Danny and Kismet.

"Well, the tall one is Danny, and the short one is Kismet. Danny, Kismet, meet my dad!" Laura introduced.

"Short? I'm not short! You're all just freakishly tall!" Kismet declared, voice muffled by the cushions of the couch.

"Laura? Freakishly tall?" Papa Hollis raised an eyebrow, "I never thought I'd find someone shorter than you, Laura and yet, here we are..."

"Yes, dad, I am in fact taller than someone." Laura rolled her eyes, looking over at the defeated Kismet.

"It's a miracle!" Papa Hollis had a hearty laugh, "Anyway, I'll be upstairs!"

"Alright, dad! We'll be just fine down here, don't worry!" Laura reassured, knowing full well that her dad would be worrying, even if they were just down the steps and around the corner.

"Me? Not worry? We can only have one miracle a day, Laura." Papa Hollis grinned, heading back up the stairs.

"Hmph. I'm not that short." Kismet grumbled, rolling over off the couch and rolling a little on the floor, Danny's eyes followed Kismet and landed on the girl in black, sitting on the other couch. Mircalla Karnstein.

"Hey there, Karnstein. Didn't see ya there." Kismet said casually, looking up at Mircalla's boots.

"I didn't even notice her! It's crazy how quiet she can be." Danny stated.

"Quiet..?" Mircalla said slowly, lifting an eyebrow and standing up nonchalantly, "And you don't even know..."

The first thing Danny heard was "VIVA LA REVOLUTION!" followed by the pumping of what sounded like a nerf gun. The turned, and had just enough time to pull up a pillow as shield before LaF and Perry started shooting.

"I do not condone this behavior!" Perry stated firmly, shooting at Danny's knees.

"Kismet! Help!" Danny turned her head furiously before dropping to her knees and hiding behind the pillow like a Spartan, except... The pillow was too small and the darts kept hitting Danny on the side.

"Uh.. Yeah, I'm on that." Kismet yawned, rolling over to the side of the couch, reaching underneath and pulling out a small nerf pistol and rifle. For compensation, Kismet kept the rifle and tossed the little pistol to Danny.

"What?? This is.. TINY?!" Danny exclaimed, turning over to see Kismet holding a nerf rifle that was just about as big as they were.

"What? The bigger person obviously gets the bigger gun." Kismet shrugged, climbing up on to the couch and using the back as a shield.

"Danny! You can't just hide behind something that's smaller than you!" LaF laughed, popping up from out of the hall and shooting again. With the angle of the rooms, it was almost impossible for Kismet and Danny to land a single shot on the other two.

"They've got a valid point, ya know. Sucks being so tall, doesn't it?" Kismet teased, prodding Danny's side with the rifle.

"Danny, if you want to hide, just -" Perry started, but was cut off by a frightened yelp and a revving mechanical noise, followed by a barrage of darts flying through the hall and into the kitchen windows.

"Retreat! Fall back! Run away! Run away!" LaF ranted, running out of the hall and diving over the couch like they were in some sort of action movie. Perry ran after in a little less of a dramatic manner.

"What on earth? Guys, what happened?" Danny looked at the two, standing up and slowly heading over to the hall. There was a mysterious revving noise, and LaF reached for their phone, typing something in on YouTube.

"Danny... I wouldn't do that." Kismet lifted an eyebrow, watching from the couch.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, Laternenpfahl. Mach dir keine Sorgen." (Don't you worry about it, Lamp-post. Don't you worry.) Came the silky smooth voice of Mircalla Karnstein, stepping out from the hallway with a massive, mechanical nerf version of a mini gun. Kismet was surprised they still made those things, or how on earth Karnstein had gotten her hands on that.. Or how Karnstein had gotten over there from the couch. Danny turned around. LaF pushed the play button on their phone.

"~~Mmmm watcha say..? Oh that you only meant well.~~" The music came from LaF's phone as Mircalla pulled the trigger and a constant stream of darts pelted Danny's back. Danny looked over at Kismet, who was giving her the look of 'Please just play along.,' and for Kismet's amusement, Danny dropped dramatically to her knees and fell to the ground. When the song finished, they could hear Mircalla laughing manically.

LaF and Kismet looked at each other and nodded, "For FRODO!!!" They shouted in unison, jumping over the back of the couch and training their dart guns at Mircalla. This, somehow, surprised and started Mircalla, and they thought that they had a chance. Then, Laura steps out from behind Mircalla with the nerf equivalent of a shot-gun, and she started pumping darts into LaF and Kismet with a dorky grin.

"So, uh... That didn't work the way we thought." LaF observed.

"Hmm, yeah. I mean, really, what were we expecting?" Kismet asked, turning just a little as Mircalla started to pump darts into them as well.

"Eh, so should we fake die now? Or just keep standing here?" LaF said casually.

"I think we should be dramatic now." Kismet answered with a shrug.

"I gotchu, fam." LaF grinned, and turned to face Mircalla and Laura. Then, with a great deal of theatrics, dropped on one knee and grasped their shoulder.

"Oh, death, thy cold hand comes to-" LaF started in a tone of Shakespearien theatre before Mircalla started to shoot at LaF's forehead, "Okay, I get it, ow!!" LaF squeaked, falling flat on their face and laying still on the ground.

"Oh wait, right!" Kismet yawned, slowly falling back against the back of the couch and sliding awkwardly to the ground.

"I surrender!" Perry called from behind the couch.

"Also, dass war ein Spaß." (Well that was fun.) Mircalla yawned, bringing the barrel of the nerf gun up to her lips and give a little blow, as if to blow the smoke coming off of the barrel. Laura was next to her, laughing uncontrollably.

**Fort Cookie: Game time**

"Aha! We're done! Carm, do you have the cookies and cupcakes?" Laura asked from outside the fort they had made. It was made mostly of blankets and pillows, using the sides of the two couches and two chairs as a frame. The chairs were facing in towards the fort so that they could stack all their store-bought cookies and cakes on the seat of the chair.

"Ja!" Carmilla called out from inside the fort.

"Well awesome!" Laura exclaimed, turning away from the fort and towards the living room at the group Carmilla had affectionanetly named the dimwit squad. LaF and Kismet were currently arguing about who was better at what games, while Danny and Perry watched in amusement.

"I just want you all to know that this here, guarding the entrance to the living room, has been dubbed Fort Cookie! And I, Laura Hollis, am Queen of this room!" Laura declared regally.

"So what does that make Mircalla? If you're Queen." Kismet asked slyly, looking up at Laura from the floor.

"Uhm.. Well.. A good question..." Laura stood there thinking for a while.

"Ask no questions, peasant!" Carmilla called in a thicker-than-her-normal-thick accent, emphasizing the peasant part of her sentence.

"I think that answers my question.. Sorry to bother you Queen Karnstein, will you ever forgive me?" Kismet wove sarcasm through the entirety of the title 'Queen Karnstein'.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm Queen!" Laura stated, looking over at Kismet.

"Well no one said you both couldn't be Queen." Perry interjected with a smile.

Laura's blush began to intensify, and all of a sudden Mircalla came out from the fort, wrapped her arms around Laura and pulled her into the fort without saying a word. No one really knew what happened after that, because Mircalla pulled the blanket over the entrance to the fort and put up the pillow-door. Kismet, supreme ruler of the ship, had their own ideas about what was going on in there. Although they were probably just as true as them being tall.

"So... LaF. You were busy saying how much better you are than me at StarCraft..." Kismet started, then, pulling out a bag from under the couch, said "Want to put your money where your mouth is?"

"You know I am, but..." LaF started, jumping up on the couch and pulling a bag from behind it, turning to face Kismet and said, "Can you really beat me in league? Can you really?"

"I swear if you two nerds brought your laptops I'm gonna..." Danny looked at them both as they pulled their over-sized laptops out of the bags and sighed, "Yep. You brought your laptops. Are you two really going to duke it out in the living room?"

"This is clearly the most civil way to solve this." Perry interjected, sitting next to LaF.

"See, Danny? It's all good." Kismet nudged Dannys side, pulling her closer. Danny thought she was going to get a kiss, but.. Well, instead, Kismet hoped in her lap and turned to face the laptop, plugging in their over-sized mouse.

"Are you ready to be destroyed, Mad Scientist?" Kismet taunted.

"I could never lose to an angry raccoon, short-stack." LaF replied casually. The games were booting up, it was time to see.

_Not ten minutes later, LaF is completely obliterated by the angry raccoon. Who would have guessed?_

"What? No?? HOW?! Where? WHAT?!?!" LaF shouted, looking around frantically. They were at Kismet's base, they were about to win.. And somehow, somehow, Kismet had taken another legion to LaF's base and obliterated it before LaF broke through the frontal canons. Kismet was leaning back against Danny's chest, wearing a look of smug satisfaction.

In the same fit of all this surprise, Laura busts out from Fort Cookie, throwing pillows at LaF and kismet while screaming "Get dunked on!" at the top of her lungs. Papa Hollis was sitting upstairs, watching TV and wondering just how many cookies Laura had eaten.

"So anyone down for Mariokart?" Laura asked nonchalantly, totally calm and collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mircalla is actually a shy nugget around people that aren't Laura. She plays it off as being broody and distant. There's gonna be another chapter of party stuff, after this! INCLUDING! The Bee Movie! Mariokart! Risk! WHOOO!!!
> 
> *I JUST WANT TO SAY*  
> *SOMETHING WENT WRONG WITH MY DRAFT AND I LOST A BIG PORTION OF THIS CHAPTER*  
> *THAT BEING SAID*  
> *THERE WAS WAY MORE LAF VS KISMET AND NERDY STUFF IN THAT ONE*  
> *THAT WASN'T IN THIS*  
> *IF YOU WANT TO SEE THAT, COMMENT ABOUT IT*


	8. Within Fort Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be hella short, and take place during the time Laura gets pulled into the pillow fort and while LaF and the resident angry raccoon are fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMMM This is some gay shit right here

"~~MmMMm, Carmilla!!!" Laura wailed, falling back into Carmilla's lap as she was pulled into the pillow fort. Carmilla quickly moved and leaned over Laura, her shirt falling up a little and exposing her abs to the other girl as she pulled the blanket over the entrance and put up the pillow door. Carmilla quickly turned her body back towards Laura, and was now hovering lightly above her, her arms resting between Laura's sides and arms.

"Oh." Laura squeaked, her face slowly flushing red as sweat trickled down her forehead. It was plain to see just how nervous she was, even in the dimly lit pillow fort.

"Right know, I believe that maybe..." Carmilla started gently in a deep, silky tone, leaning in closer to Laura while moving her knees up to the outsides of Laura's hips, bodies still only making a light contact, "I'm going to be your Queen. I will rule these... Lands." Carmilla really, really hoped that she was getting these words right. Even if she messed up a little, she knew that Laura would find her accent and silky tone attractive. 

"W-what lands..?" Laura stammered, trying to look away from Carmilla's piercing gaze. She was feeling something so different than anything she had ever felt before, and she didn't know what it was. Her body was quavering, filling with an energy she just couldn't describe, and it was all because of the beautiful girl on top of her. It was safe to say, at this point, that Carmilla definitely had a thing for girls, and Laura being the girl in question. Laura just didn't know how she felt about it, about Carmilla.. But she wanted to let what ever happens happen.

"These ones, cupcake. If that is okay." Carmilla whispered softly into Laura's ear, one of her hands now tracing Laura's side, making small circles with her thumb, steadily rising up her body until her hand found Laura's cheek. Laura was terrified, she didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know how to handle this, and decided that maybe.. Maybe this was something to figure out another time.

But not without taking a little something...

"You'll have to fight me for them." Laura whispered back, quickly pecking Carmilla's lips before raising her hands to the other girls sides and tickling her just under the armpits.

"Cupcake!!! NEIN! NEIN!!!" Carmilla cried out, rolling over onto her back, Laura climbing on top of her and tickling her with a fury. Carmilla couldn't stop laughing, as much as she wanted to.

"Victory! Victory for Queen Hollis!" Laura smiled as she continued to watch Carmilla squirm and laugh while her face turned several different shades of red. Carmilla decided that now was the time to fight back, and she casually moved her own hands without Laura seeing to her sides, and began to tickle was well.

"Carmilla! Carm, no! No tickles! Bad Carm!" Laura almost jumped when she felt the tickle against her sides, and it was so sudden and out of the blue that she had fallen back against the seat of the couch, allowing Carmilla to sit back up. It wasn't too long before they had both tickled each other out, and Carmilla curled up for a catnap as Laura started to devour the cookies stored up on the seats of the chairs.

After hearing LaF get beaten by Kismet, Laura decided it was time to leave Fort Cookie and little Catnap Carmilla to play some other games. She also decided to make the best exit possible.


	9. Laura's Party: Queen of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Laura's party, where the squad plays some Mariokart, and watch the bee movie while playing risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny has to be the best at Mariokart, LaF and Kismet are the brotp, Kismet does the eyebrow thing and Laura is so, so awkward and Carmilla is so, so gay.

"Kismet! Why are you helping LaF win? Are you two specifically targeting me? Why---y." Danny interrogated, trying to keep her eyes on the screen and keep her little remote wheel under control. She had first place so far, and she damn well meant to stay there, the only problem was LaF and Kismet had stopped trying to win and had instead decided to make sure that Danny didn't win, which sometimes entailed going backwards on the track. God damn it rainbow road.

"All is fair in love and war." Kismet answered with a grin after hitting Danny with several shells in a row, allow both Laura and LaF to pass her.

"Love and war? Tulip, this is MARIOKART!" Danny exclaimed, trying to regain control of her poor little Yoshi.

"You guys are so cute." Laura said with a smile, now in first place by a long shot after the miniature war that was going on between Danny, Kismet and LaF. Perry and Carmilla were honestly trying their best, but neither of them were very accustom to the Wii. Even when passing again, Laura would be sure to give Carmilla's cart a little boop or hit it with a shell, and Carmilla was frustrated.

"Cute? I'm scary!" LaF replied quickly, trying to ignore the slight lift of Perry's eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying you're scary, sweetie." Perry replied with a gentle smile.

"Boop!" Laura shouted excitedly when passing Carmilla again, throwing a shell at her before speeding away.

"Das war's, süße ! Wir spielen nie wieder rainbow road !" (That's it, cutie! We are never playing rainbow road ever again!) Carmilla exclaimed with frustration, slowly letting herself back in to the couch.

"Awh, I'm sorry." Laura leaned over and pinched Carmilla's cheek, which instantly flushed red with embarrassment.

"There is no room for mercy!!" Kismet announced, cruising past Laura with a speed boost, and not shortly after left some banana peels behind.

"Says you!" Danny shot at Kismet, unleashing the blue shell.

"How dare you?!" Kismet feigned shock, grasping their chest where their heart was.

"Sorry to interrupt the party but uh.. Excuse me." Perry interrupted, shooting through the group of racers as the massive bullet. Of course, she was still an entire lap behind but no one really felt like telling her that.

"Perr, why??" LaF complained, their cart being smashed to the side and off the road by Perry, but felt better when they realized Perry had done the same to everyone. Everyone but Carmilla.

"This game is mine, little nerds!" Danny declared, once again in first place and now on her final lap, everyone else hot on her trail.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kismet taunted, leaning over and tickling Danny's side while simoltaniously driving their cart into first place.

"What? No! Stop! That's not, whaaaa!!" Danny wailed, laughing and doubling over, her cart driving in literally every direction but forward.

"What were you saying, Dan-dan?" Kismet laughed, laying over Danny's back, continuing to drive. Badly, obviously, and both Kismet and Danny were way off the track and totally out of it.

"I surrender, I surrender!" Danny burst out, slowly falling down with Kismet laying on top of her, a scene which quickly turned into some hella gay cuddling on the floor.

"Awh! I guess I get to- What? Carm, no!" Laura shout out after being hit with a shell by Carmilla, and pulled back down on to the couch and next to the other girl, whos arms were wrapped firmly around her.

The game suddenly ended, and everyone turned to Perry, who had somehow won.

"What? You tend to win when you stay focused," Perry said stiffly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I have never felt so good after being demolished in Mariokart..." LaF muttered, staring at Perry.

**Risk and the Bee Movie**

"Okay, everyone happy with the game setup? No problems?" LaF asked, looking around at the group gathered around the risk board. They decided to do away with the usual selection for land, and had just given out a respective region to each player. Laura had gotten the North Americas, and Danny the south. Perry had Africa, LaF Australia, while Kismet and Carmilla shared Europe and Asia. Naturally, Kismet had Poland and Carmilla had Austria, and the empires spread out from those points, Kismet having more of Asia and Russia, where Carmilla had Western and most of Eastern Europe, along with the middle-east.

"Absolut nicht. Das ganze Brett sollte meins sein." (Absolutely not. This entire board should be mine.) Mircalla replied with a sinister look in her eyes.

"Dann musst du es dir nehmen." (You'll have to take it, then.) Kismet replied, then turned to LaF, "Ignore her. I think we're all ready to play."

"Yep! I think I understand the rules, but I've never played before." Perry chimed in.

"I can help you out, Perr. Don't worry about it." LaF smiled at Perry, scooting just a tiny bit closer to her. Kismet was doing the eyebrow thing again, just as they had done earlier when Mircalla pulled Laura into the fort.

"I am so ready to win!" Laura said confidently, but looked down and away when Carmilla turned her gaze to her. It was a piercing gaze, but hardly in a bad way. Or maybe it was. She felt.. Exposed, like she had to hide something. Like she had to be perfect around the other girl. Laura turned and realized Kismet was going the eyebrow thing again, and making gestures with their hands. Carmilla scooted closer, moving her hand near Laura's. Her face was now hot, and probably looked just as red.

"We'll see how that goes, Laura." Danny smirked, gently pulling Kismet into her lap. It was almost funny how Danny managed to tame the tiny, angry resident raccoon, who never let anyone else call them tulip or tease them the way Danny did, or.. Comfort them the way Danny would. In any other instance, Kismet would probably bite your head off if you tried to hug them or touch them in anyway.

"Wait! Before we start..." Laura started, leaning over to the DVD player and putting something in before turning on the TV.

"Laura... What are you putting on?" LaF questioned with concern, hoping it wasn't what they thought. When the movie went into the start menu, LaF was utterly disappointed in finding that it was exactly what they thought.

"Laura please tell me you aren't serious." Perry sighed, staring in disbelief at the movie on the screen.

"I never kid about movies, Perry! I think Carm should see this work of art!" Laura answered, pressing play on the DVD player before returning to her seat next to Carmilla.

"Work of art?" Danny laughed out, burying her face in Kismet's hair.

"Laura. This is the bee movie. There is no art involved in this situation." Kismet explained, totally done with this shit before it had even started.

"I think Carm should see this movie." Laura stated.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Polen. Ich gucke was auch immer dieser Müll ist." (Don't worry about it, Poland. I'll watch what ever this garbage is.) Mircalla said patiently, knowing full well that Laura did not know she had just called the movie garbage, and she had absolutely no intentions of telling her that.

_Not even a full hour into the movie..._

"What. What is this. Was zur Hölle ist diese Scheiße, die ich da gucke. Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mich dazu zu bringen, das mit meinen zwei Augen zu sehen." (What the frilly hell is this shit that I am watching. How dare you make me watch this with my own two eyes.) Mircalla stared blankly at the screen in utter shock and horror. She had never before seen a movie this stupid, and she didn't even understand a majority of what was said in it! At this point, she was certain she didn't even need to understand the words, and was certain that she didn't want to.

"Kunst, laut deiner Freundin." (Art, according to your girlfriend.) Kismet said with a laugh, making a roll of the dice. So far in the game, Kismet had obliterated LaF in Australia, and Perry was busy fighting on two fronts against Mircalla and Kismet. Laura had totally taken over Danny, but Kismet was fighting their way into the Americas through Alaska and Canada. Kismet and Mircalla seemed to have some sort of agreement, because neither of them had attacked each other yet.

"Oh mein Gott... Das ist keine... Das ist keine Kunst. Und sie ist nicht meine Freundin, Kismet. Ich dachte wir hatten das geklärt." (Oh my lord.. This is not.. This is not art. And she isn't my girlfriend, Kismet. I thought we established that.) Mircalla said with a sigh, turning to Laura, "Laura, sweetie, cupcake, my child. Nein. Nein, nein und nein."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked, turning to face Mircalla, blissfully unaware of the hand now on top of hers, and just how close the two were sitting.

"Nein." Mircalla stated firmly, before rolling the dice.

"Oh."

It didn't take long for Perry to be taken out in Africa, and for Kismet to take the Northern Americas and most of South America. However, when Kismet started attacking Laura in South America, Mircalla was, to say the least, not happy in anyway, and started to invade Kismet in the east. Another ten minutes later, and they were staring at a board entirely covered in black, except two countries. Poland, which still had Kismet's purple pieces, and Peru, which had just one of Laura's.

"So, Polen.. Bereit zu verlieren?" (So, Poland.. Ready to lose?) Mircalla taunted, flitting the dice between her fingers.

"Ich? Verlieren? Niemals." (Me? Lose? Never.) Kismet stated, turning over to Laura and doing the eyebrow thing again, and this time, Laura knew what it meant.

Laura, in one quick and totally unexpected by Mircalla, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her down to the ground and rolled them away from the board. All the while, the rest of the group laughed. Kismet, however, was now yawning, and curling up on Danny's lap. Perry and LaF had taken to the couch to cuddle, and it was getting late.

"Cupcake, lass los !" (Let go!) Mircalla cried out, "I muss das Spiel gewinnen!" (I have to win this game!)

"Never! I'll never let you go!" Laura asserted, tightening her grip around Mircalla's waist. She had absolutely no idea how much Mircalla was enjoying herself, and she didn't recognize the feeling in her own stomach, either.

"Well isn't that romantic." Kismet yawned slowly, before drifting off to sleep on Danny's lap. Danny smiled gently, running her hands through Kismet's soft, brown hair. LaF and Perry were sitting together on the couch, laughing and joking about the rest of the movie, and it took Laura a while to realize that she was on top of Mircalla in a very, very suggestive way.

"Well.. Uhm.. Oh." Laura muttered awkwardly, her body now shaking with embarrassment, her face a glowing pink-ish red.

"Wow.. Das ist ziemlich heiß" (This is kind of hot.) Mircalla said slowly, looking Laura up and down, admiring every inch of her body, and every curve. Especially the curves in a now spectacular view for Mircalla, and she was, to say the least, very impressed and very, very attracted to what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Kismet represents what everyone was thinking in that last bit
> 
> Oh and I think its funny that the rest of Laura's birthday party chapter is released on my birthday  
> but don't worry there's more after this, but its just a hollstein sleepover thing so it isn't that big a deal


	10. Stay the night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep over! Also, things get awkwardly intimate with the hollstein and.. Well, you can imagine *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carm says things from the novella in German, Laura blushes furiously.
> 
> Oh and there's going to be a fuck-ton of German in this chapter, just a heads up, but don't worry, the translation will all be there!

Laura and Carmilla sat together on Laura's bed once again, and Carmilla was dangerously close. Carmilla wanted so much, but most of all she wanted to feel Laura; to stroke her hair, to trace the outlines of her body.. To feel the softness of her lips against her own. She had never felt this drawn to anyone since back in Austria; but this was different, so much different. She had never wanted anything this much before, never desired anyone this much.

"Hey, Laura... I need to say, uhm..." Carmilla started slowly, unsure of where to go with her words, and decided to continue in her native language, and maybe if Laura got it then.. Who knows, "Vor Zwölf Jahren, sah ich dein Gesicht in einem Traum, und es hat mich seitdem verfolgt." (Twelve years ago, I saw your face in a dream, and it has haunted me ever since.)

"A dream..?" Laura asked slowly, "Could you.. Tell me about it?"

"Ich war ungefähr sechs Jahre alt und erwachte in jener Nacht aus einem wirren, qualvollen Traum, fand mich in einem Raum, der nicht meinem Kinderzimmer glich, sondern mit rauem, dunklem Holz verkleidet und mit Schränken, Betten, Stühlen und Bänken ausgestattet war. Die Betten schienen alle leer zu sein, so dass ich glaubte, außer mir sei niemand im Zimmer. Nachdem ich mich eine Zeit lang umgesehen und vor allem einen zweiarmigen eisernen Leuchter, den ich jederzeit wiedererkennen würde, bewundert hatte, kroch ich unter eins der Betten, um von dort aus zum Fenster zu gelangen. Als ich gerade wieder auftauchte, hörte ich jemanden weinen, und als ich, noch am Boden kniend, aufsah, erblickte ich dich, wie du leibst und lebst!" (I was a child, about six years old, and I awoke from a confused and troubled dream, and found myself in a room, unlike my nursery, wainscoted clumsily in some dark wood, and with cupboards and bedsteads, and chairs, and benches placed about it. The beds were, I thought, all empty, and the room itself without anyone but myself in it; and I, after looking about me for some time, and admiring especially an iron candlestick with two branches, which I should certainly know again, crept under one of the beds to reach the window; but as I got from under the bed, I heard someone crying; and looking up, while I was still upon my knees, I saw you—most assuredly you—as I see you now; a beautiful young lady, with golden hair and large blue eyes, and lips— your lips—you as you are here.)

"Dein Anblick entzückte mich. Ich kletterte aufs Bett, schlang die Arme um dich, und soviel ich weiß, schliefen wir gemeinsam ein. Ich wurde von einem Schrei geweckt. Du saßt im Bett und schriest. Von Furcht gepackt, ließ ich mich auf den Boden gleiten und verlor anscheinend für einen Augenblick das Bewusstsein. Als ich zu mir kam, war ich wieder zu Hause im Kinderzimmer. Dein Gesicht habe ich nie wieder vergessen können. Von einer bloßen Ähnlichkeit würde ich mich nicht narren lassen. Du bist die Dame, die ich in jener Nacht sah" (Your looks won me; I climbed on the bed and put my arms about you, and I think we both fell asleep. I was aroused by a scream; you were sitting up screaming. I was frightened, and slipped down upon the ground, and, it seemed to me, lost consciousness for a moment; and when I came to myself, I was again in my nursery at home. Your face I have never forgotten since. I could not be misled by mere resemblance. You are the lady whom I saw then.) Carmilla told her story in a language that Laura was nowhere close to being fluent in, hoping that she might understand.

"Wärst Du weniger hübsch, hätte ich sicher große Angst vor dir, aber wenn ich dich so ansehe und bedenke, wie jung wir beide sind, ist es mir, als kenne ich dich seit zwölf Jahren und hätte bereits ein Recht auf deine Freundschaft. Jedenfalls scheint es, als sei es uns beiden von Kindheit an bestimmt gewesen, Freundinnen zu werden. Ich wüsste gern, ob du dich ebenso seltsam zu mir hingezogen fühlst, wie ich mich zu dir. Ich habe niemals eine Freundin gehabt - ob ich wohl jetzt eine finden werde?" (If you were less pretty I think I should be very much afraid of you, but being as you are, and you and I both so young, I feel only that I have made your acquaintance twelve years ago, and have already a right to your intimacy; at all events it does seem as if we were destined, from our earliest childhood, to be friends. I wonder whether you feel as strangely drawn towards me as I do to you; I have never had a friend—shall I find one now?) Carmilla sighed, turning her fine and dark gaze to Laura with passion in her eyes.

Laura stared deep into the girls eyes, feeling... Drawn to her, and it made her uncomfortable. There was something else, something of repulsion. This feeling was ambiguous and strange, and the sense of attraction prevailed immensely. Carmilla had interested and won her; so beautiful and engaging.

"Maybe we ought to.. Ought to go to sleep?" Laura suggested, desperate to change the subject. She had only understood snippets of what Carmilla had said, but.. It was too much to handle. Laura didn't want to think about this today, not for a while. These feelings were... Indescribable.

"Sleep..? Nein.." Carmilla sighed prettily, pressing her cold hand against Laura's cheek.

"What.. What do you mean? What is it you want to do?" Laura asked, stuttering awkwardly. She was blushing furiously now, her body shaking inside and out.

"Das sind eine viele Dinge die ich tun möchte, meine liebste Laura... am liebsten es mit dir" (There are a lot of things I want to do, my dearest Laura... You most of all.) Carmilla said, instantly regretting the words that had come out of her mouth, but it was too late to take it back now. She could only hope that Laura would not understand.

"Did you just say... Did you.." Laura stuttered, turning and looking away, "Carmilla, I'm not sure.. I'm not sure I heard you right."

"I'm not sure. I hope you didn't." Carmilla murmered, leaning down and resting her gentle head on Laura's shoulder. She was tired, and sad. The way Laura said her name, it was.. Magical and beautiful.

"Carmilla, I... Maybe you should.. Maybe you should go to sleep." Laura stammered, her heart racing and pounding, and without thinking, she moved her hand around Carmilla's waist, unaware of the way it would make Carmilla feel.

"Sleep? Ja..." Carmilla sighed into Laura's shoulder, her cold breath tickling her neck, "I think... Ich könnte hier für immer so schlafen"(I could sleep here like this forever.)

"You should sleep.. Change into something comfortable and.. Go to sleep." Laura comforted Carmilla, stroking her side gently.

"Comfortable? Ja.." Carmilla sat up slowly, staring into Laura's eyes while fiddling the hem of her own shirt, "Are you glad I came?"

"Delighted, Carmilla." Laura smiled, blushing prettily and looking down away from Carmilla's gaze, "You're such a romantic sap, I'd like to know what goes in your heart.. Surely you've been in love, with a heart like yours."

"Ich war verliebt in niemanden, und werde es nie sein,"(I have been in love with no one, and never shall,) She whispered, "Außer es soll in dich sein"(Unless it should be with you.)

How beautiful she was with the moonlight shining against her through the window...

Shy and strange was the look with which she quickly hid her face in my neck and hair, with tumultuous sighs, that seemed almost to sob, and pressed in mine a hand that trembled.

Her soft cheek was glowing against mine. “Liebste, Liebste," (Darling, darling,) she murmured, “Ich lebe in dir; und du würdest für mich sterben, ich liebe dich so." (I live in you; and you would die for me, I love you so.)

"Carmilla, I... I don't know what.. Carmilla.." Laura stuttered and trembled. No. She had to know what she was feeling, and she had to know if it was truly what she expected it to be. So, she wrapped her hands around Carmilla in a gentle fashion, using one hand to gently lift the other girls head to face her.

Laura leaned in, tilting her head to the right. Her nose was pressing softly against Carmilla's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If anyone ever wants to talk to me, suggest fic prompts, ask questions about this fic, or.. Anything in general, send me a message or ask on anon or something at @atq-cinnamon-smol and you should give a huge thanks to @theweirdgermanfangirl because this lovely human does all the translations to German and I'd literally die without their help! And if you want, a thanks to @ukulelekatie for encouragement and, honestly just helping me update the way I have been


	11. But only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay the night, but only one. Laura experiments, and Carmilla is her test subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just see how Carmilla takes this, because Laura gets horny af. Damn teenagers.
> 
> In case that wasn't clear...
> 
> shit gets smutty

When their lips connected, Laura felt something rich and pure flowing through her body. She felt excitement and peace all at once, her body at war with her desires. Her body craved this, every single second of it. Her body wanted more, but her mind was scared. Her mind told her that this was wrong. Wrong to do something like this to Carmilla, and wrong to even do what she was doing. What would her father do if he found out? This was wrong.

But it didn't matter. The sweetness of Carmilla's lips and the softness of her skin was like a drug, and Laura wanted more. She moved and straddled Carmilla's lap, pressing her hands against the other girls cheeks and pressing their faces together, deepening their kiss. Carmilla wrapped her hands around Laura's waist, but she wasn't satisfied in the slightest. Laura moved her hands and grabbed Carmilla's, gently moving them up the back of her shirt. Carmilla pulled away.

"Laura, are you..? Are you sure?" Carmilla whispered into Laura's ear, but it completely went by the other girl. She only pressed her finger against Carmilla's lip and shushed her before pressing their lips together once again, this time pushing Carmilla against the bed in a rather rough manner. Laura slide her hands through Carmilla's hair, holding her tightly and pulling her in.

Carmilla was playing with the hems of Laura's shirt once again, knowing what Laura wanted, but not willing to do this. There was no way Laura was in her right mind, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Take. It. Off." Laura growled in a low tone into Carmilla's ear, and Carmilla obeyed; gently pulling Laura's shirt off and tossing it aside. Laura pulled herself in close, pressing her now shirtless body into Carmilla while lifting up her shirt. Laura sat up, sinking her body and pressing it against Carmilla's hips before pulling off Carmilla's shirt. It wasn't that Carmilla didn't want this, but she was scared that this was something Laura would regret. Maybe she should just let this happen...

Laura pressed her hands deep into the bed next to Carmilla's side, leaning in close and gently pressing her lips against her neck. It was a gentle kiss at first, but soon Laura's lips grew hungry, and she became rough, almost biting. Carmilla let out a gasp and a moan, and she finally decided to take things her own way. If Laura wanted it rough, she could damn well have it.

Carmilla forcefully wrapped her arms around Laura, unstrapping her bra while flipping them over so that she was on top. Carmilla pulled off the bra and tossed it aside, and Laura looked up hungrily before pulling her down and pressing her against her own neck, flitting her hands through Carmilla's deep black hair a little before moving them to Carmilla's back.

Carmilla pressed her lips against the crook of Laura's neck, kissing it roughly for a little before gently biting her. Laura let out a gasp, and quickly pushed Carmilla up. At first Carmilla thought she had done something wrong, but when she saw the black piece of fabric hitting the closed door, she had realized what happened.

"I want more." Laura growled into Carmilla's ear, forcefully pulling her back down and pressing their bodies together. Skin on skin, their bodies rubbed together and Laura realized just how turned on she was by this. Laura let out a gasp that was a mix of pain and pleasure as Carmilla bit into her neck with more force, and was shocked when Carmilla started to.. lick. She was bleeding a slight amount, but for some reason it just made things.. Better.

Laura grabbed Carmilla's waist, and began to grind the other girls hips against her own, moaning as Carmilla continued to kiss her neck and lick the trickles of blood that came out. Laura couldn't take it, and she wanted something else. She wanted more. This entire experience was new to her, and she had never felt like this before in her life. No one had ever touched her this way, not even herself, and right now she wanted to be touched in some places a little lower than where Carmilla's hands were now.

Laura, wanting control back, gently pushed Carmilla off from atop her, grabbed her hand and slide it down her stomach and to the buttons of her pants.

"Laura..?" Carmilla asked, looking into the blonde's eyes. She was reluctant to do this, and it isn't that she didn't want to.. She wanted Laura in every way possible, but she also didn't want to be just some fling or someone to fuck.

"Now." Laura demanded, unaware of how she sounded or how Carmilla was taking this. At the moment, she didn't care, and was happy when Carmilla obeyed, unbuttoning Laura's pants. Carmilla wrapped her other hand around Laura's waist, and once again began to kiss her neck as she moved her hand slowly under Laura's clothes, but Laura wasn't having any of this "slow" nonsense, and she aggressively pushed Carmilla's hand farther down to where she wanted it.

"Stop fucking around and start fucking me." Laura groaned, softly whimpering when Carmilla began to make quick yet gentle circles against Laura's clit, gasping as she said, "That... Oh god, Carm, I want more."

"More..? You are very greedy." Carmilla whispered into Laura's ear, and with each of her words, her fingers pressed a little more before slipping down and toying with her entrance. Laura let out a moan, almost loud enough to be heard through the door, and Carmilla got worried. 

She reached over and got one of their shirts from the other side of the bed and pressed it into Laura's mouth before whispering, "Hush now. No one can hear this."

Laura had to now fight the urge to rock her hips against Carmilla's fingers, and her next moan was muffled as Carmilla's finger slide inside of her and she continued to make circles against her clit with her thumb, at which point Laura stopped fighting her urges and just let it happen. Carmilla's pace quickened, and Laura rocked her hips against the questing fingers.

"Not enough..?" Carmilla purred, slipping in another finger, angling her arm so that her palm pressed against Laura's clit. With every moan that escaped Laura's lips, Carmilla's pace quickened as heat filled her core and body. Laura was falling a part in so many ways, more than she thought would ever happen in her life. Then.. It all stopped, and Laura looked to her side. Carmilla wasn't there. It wasn't until she felt her jeans and underwear being pulled to her ankles did she realize where Carmilla was, and by then the girl was already spreading her legs and kissing Laura's other pair of lips. Her fingers were slipping back inside of Laura, and lips around her clit: sucking, tongue fluttering. Laura's moans would have echoed throughout the house if it weren't for the cloth stuffed in her mouth, and when she felt herself crumble around Carmilla's lips and fingers, she couldn't help but scream into it.

**Early in the morning**

Carmilla yawned and rolled over, which was about when she realized that Laura was no longer in the bed. Carmilla sat up and looked around, seeing Laura sitting in her desk chair, fully dressed.

"Laura...?" Carmilla spoke softly, "What... What are we.. Now?"

Laura turned to Carmilla, avoiding her gaze...

"Nothing, Carmilla. At least nothing new."


	12. Don't worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gives her explanation to Carmilla, and it ends in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, tears.

"Sorry, I don't mean that... I don't mean that things haven't changed.." Laura stuttered, her breath shaky, "Things have changed. A lot... But this is.. Also a lot? I guess. Carmilla, you make me feel a lot of different things, you make my heart pound and.. Carmilla I..."

"I don't understand." Carmilla said blankly, her eyes began to water. She didn't understand what Laura was saying all that well, but she wanted to. She wanted to so badly, and she had never hated herself so much. Her mother always called her brilliant, her diamond girl.. And yet she still wasn't good enough. Not for Laura, it would seem.

"That's the problem, Carmilla... I know we try, and.. And we're learning but.. We barely understand each other. I don't think I can do this. I... I feel a lot for you, and you've made me question so many things about myself. I just need some time.." Laura turned away in her chair, tears falling down her cheeks. She messed up, she really messed up. She strung Carmilla along, gave up her 'virtue' to her and... And then told her no. Told her that she needed time, after angrily fucking the night before.

"Time...?" Carmilla couldn't hold it in. It didn't matter anymore, so what if she let herself go? She already did that tonight and look what happened. Carmilla let her tears fall, breaking into a sob. She wasn't good enough. She drove that into her head, over and over and over. Not good enough. Had she done something wrong? Carmilla didn't know. She didn't understand enough to know. Maybe if she was better, maybe if she could have learned faster... Maybe...

"Carmilla, I'm.... Carmilla.." Laura sniffled, getting up and approaching her, "I'm... Es tut mir leid. (I'm sorry.)"

"Sorry?!" Carmilla choked, looking up and wiping the tears off her face, "Nein... Bitte, nein. (No... Please, no.)"

"Carmilla.." Laura murmured, reaching her hand out towards Carmilla. She slapped it away.

"It's Mircalla to you." She snapped, standing up and grabbing her clothes before heading to the bathroom. Laura fell back into her desk chair in defeat. Had she really just ruined everything? Could they fix this? Maybe... There had to be something. Kismet knew German? What if... What if Kismet could teach her? Kismet was brilliant, and they studied psychology and learning, too. Maybe...

Laura reached for her phone and called Kismet, unaware of the fact it was three in the morning and Kismet was probably asleep.

"Laura why the fuck are you awake?" Kismet answered bluntly, they sounded a little upset.

"Oh, well... Why are you?" Laura replied, her voice still shaking as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"I had work to do." Kismet answered stiffly, but lightening their tone when they heard they way Laura's voice shook, "What's up?"

"I messed something up." Laura said, and before she continued, Kismet made an awkward noise.

"The ship is sinking. Okay, I got you." Kismet replied quickly, and Laura heard the rolling of a wheeled chair across concrete, "Look, what ever you fucked up... At this point I'm not sure I want to know what you did, but what ever you did.. You need to make this up. And you need to do it in German."

"I was going to ask if you could teach me.." Laura nodded slowly to herself.

"Teach you?" Kismet asked, confused, "No, no, no hun. We need to do more than that. Wait, no.. You need to do more than that. I'm totally not involved, got it?"

"Oh.. Okay.. What do I need to do?" Laura asked, confused.

"Apologize in German, explain what happened in German, why it happened... In German, oh and.. Look, Laura. You should know this, Mircalla is insecure and you need to hold her up like she's worth more than the universe to you, because god damn, she should be. She probably feels like shes the one who messed up, and as salty as she is to everyone else... She opened up to you. You need to show her that it wasn't a mistake." Kismet explained, clacking on a keyboard.

"How do I do that..? I don't know what to do.." Laura began to sob, she wanted to do something. She wanted to show her.

"I have.. I have an idea. I think you'll like it." Kismet said with a slight grin, putting down the phone and giving a wink, _So will you, guys. Shhhh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kismet is a little more than a psychologist. Kismet is... Look I'm not putting any labels on it, but I'm pulling a deadpool kind of thing with Kismet. Everyone who comments are the voices that Kismet hears, and now Kismet is talking back. Why? BECAUSE I CAN, DAMN IT!!!


	13. Tonight We Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time since Laura's birthday party, and both Laura and Mircalla are dying for each other again. The only problem is, they both think the other has no interest any longer. The only one who knows they do is... Well..  
> Kismet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more angst! For now!

It had been months since the night of Laura's birthday party, and a new year had started. Most of the squad was now in their eleventh year, except Kismet, who would be graduating this year. _Amazing, right?_

Laura and Mircalla still talked, and they still had their lessons sometimes, but it wasn't the same. Kismet was incredibly frustrated, as both of the girls had gone to Kismet for help. Mircalla was desperate to learn English as fast as possible to win Laura back, despite her distaste for the language itself. Laura wanted to learn German as fast as possible to go to Mircalla and set things right.

 _Crazy, right? So you might be wondering why I haven't said anything, well.._ But Kismet realized that this wasn't their part of the story and promptly fucked off for their mother to keep doing her job.

Now, both of the girls have truly progressed in learning their respective language, and Kismet was eager to set their plan in motion. You see, the winter formal was coming up and Kismet found this night a perfect time to set things right. Mircalla, for one, absolutely adored these types of events, and loved to dance. Once she found out about it, she desperately desired and hoped that Laura would ask her to it. Of course, she pretended like it was nothing, and tried to act distant and broody as always.

Laura was more than desperate for Mircalla's forgiveness and consolation. She was scared, confused and most of all, she was filled with regret. She knew that she wanted Mircalla now, though, no matter the barrier that may stand between the two. She had to make things up, and Kismet promised this would work.. However..

 _Hey, mom, stop talkin' for a second, I have a call to make, okay?_ Oh. Okay _Thanks_

"Hey Laura. Dance is tomorrow night, you ready?" Kismet asked.

"I... I think so. Does carm-er, Mircalla know to show up?" Laura stuttered, feeling awful that Mircalla no longer wanted to be called Carmilla. It was like.. There sense of closeness, togetherness and bonding, and Laura totally butchered it.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it covered. Don't sweat it Hollis, Just remember what I've taught you. Trust me, have I ever been wrong before?" Kismet laughed. _Don't answer that. None of you answer that._

"Thanks, Kismet. I really appreciate this." Laura smiled to herself. She hoped that the night would go all according to plan, and she dreaded to think what may happen if it didn't.

"Anything for a buddy, Hollis." Kismet grinned, "Cya around."

"Bye, Kismet."

_So, I haven't actually talked to Mircalla about this yet, but it'll be fine. Trust me._

Kismet flipped through their contacts and made another call, "Der Tanz ist morgen und ich hab dir ein Date besorgt. Du gehst hin, kapiert ?"(Dance is tomorrow, and I got you a date. You're going, got it?) Kismet said before Mircalla had a chance to say anything, or really contemplate what was happening.

"Oh. Okay." Mircalla murmured, "Was ist mit Laura ? Wird sie da sein ? Und mit wem werde ich.. Warte, du hast mir schon ein Date besorgt ? Ich hab nach keinem gefragt. Ich brauche kein Date, ich hätte alleine gehen können." (What about Laura? Will she be there? And who am I.. Wait, you already got me a date? I didn't ask for one. I didn't need a date, I could have gone on my own.)

"Hey, vertrau mir. Ich verspreche, dass du sie mögen wirst, also versuch´s. Ich weiß, dass du es liebst zu tanzen und alleine tanzen ist einfach nicht das gleiche." (Hey, trust me on this one. I promise you'll like her, so give it a shot. I know you love to dance, and dancing alone just isn't the same.) Kismet pointed out.

"Gut, gut. Okay, ich werde hingehen." (Fine, fine. Okay, I'll go.) Mircalla practically pouted, frustrated that Kismet already set up this date. She didn't even know who it would be, and in all honesty.. She didn't want to go unless she was going with Laura. Still, Kismet promised whoever this was that she'd go, and so she'd go.

_See? No problems here. I told you that I could set this up without a single thing going wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure I'll be ready for Dan-Dan tomorrow night. What? No, you don't get to see what I'm wearing. Fuck off. You can wait a little longer._

**Night of the Dance**

_Wow, thanks mom. Guess they didn't have to wait long at all._

Kismet grinned, standing outside the entrance to the dance hall with Laura, who was wearing a simple black suit while Kismet wore an elegant icy blue dress, and had their fluffy brown hair curled and put up like they were some sort of princess with a little tiara.

_What? I can wear a dress! So it's different than my usual attire, but I feel pretty! Plus, Danny would like it, so it's a win win. Stop judging me._

"Laura, turn around." Kismet said quickly, seeing Mircalla's car approaching.

"What? Okay." Laura muttered, turning around and facing the crowd. She figured that Mircalla was coming now, and she racked her brain for everything she was going to say and how she was going to say it. This had to be absolutely perfect.

"When I give the signal, you do your thing." Kismet whispered, giving a wave and friendly smile as Mircalla stepped out of the car. She was wearing an elaborate black dress that made it seem like she was walking right out of a 17th century ball in Styria. Then again, that kind of thing was just Mircalla's style, and she rocked it really well, even while approaching like a scared mouse.

"So.. Wo ist mein Date ? Und wenn du mir sagst, dass du es bist, werde ich dich persönlich zu deiner Hinrichtung begleiten. Kapiert, Kismet ?" (So.. Where is this date of mine? And if you tell me it's you, I'll personally see to your execution. Got it, Kismet?) Mircalla said stiffly.

"Du magst zwar so aussehen, aber das ist nicht das 17. Jahrhundert." (You may look the part, but this isn't the 17th century.) Kismet laughed, "Nein, ich bin es nicht. Es ist uh, also.." (No, it isn't me. It's uh, well..)

"Ich bin es.." (It's me..) Laura says, turning around slowly to face Mircalla.

"Oh." she squeaked, caught entirely off guard.

"Carmilla, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe dir Unrecht getan, meine Liebe. Ich bereue alles, was ich in der Nacht zu dir gesagt habe. Ich hatte Angst hiervor, habe ich immer noch. Aber ich habe gemerkt... Das Liebe ihre Opfer haben wird, aber wir können.. können Barrieren durch unsere Liebe überwinden, können uns durch diese Opfer hindurch lieben ... Ich will, dass du weißt.. Nichts von dem ist deine Schuld. Ich habe es versaut und ich hoffe, dass du mir vergibst, weil du für mich das Universum wert bist und mehr... Und ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen." (Carmilla, I am so sorry. I have wronged you, my love. I regret everything I told you that night. I was scared of this, I still am. But I realized that... That love will have it's sacrifices, but we can.. Can love through barriers, love through those sacrifices. I want you to know that.. None of this is your fault. I messed up, and I hope you can forgive me, because to me, you are worth the universe and more... And I will never let you go.) Laura recited nervously, playing with her hands and sweating. Her face was beyond red, and she could barely hold the gaze she had on Carmilla. Kismet was bouncing excitedly.

"Natürlich vergebe ich dir." (Of course I forgive you.) Mircalla smiled, for the first time since Laura's birthday, she smiled. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Laura, and they held each other. _BOOM! I told you I had this under control. No angst to see here, not tonight, not for a while!_

"So, they're finally together?" Danny asked, coming out of the blue and behind Kismet.

"Shhh.." Kismet mumbled, turning around to face Danny and placing their finger on her lips. Of course, that hardly did a thing and instead, Danny lifted Kismet up into her arms and kissed them before setting them back down.

"You look amazing, short-stack." Danny smiled.

_And tonight, everyone danced._

Laura had never really danced before, but god damn, Carmilla was absolutely brilliant at it. That night, Carmilla pushed everything aside and the two were once again enveloped in each other, and the feelings they held for each other. To be quite honest, their feelings didn't change at all from that night, and had only gotten strong, except a little.. Damaged. They both still wanted each other, but they each thought the other no longer wanted them. It's funny really, but Kismet knew that from now on, this would be permanent. _I just know these kinds of things, when have I ever been wrong?_

Danny and Kismet, although both very bad at dancing, had the best time either way. It was hilarious to see someone so short trying to dance with someone so tall, and even more so to see how much fun they were having. It was that kind of scene that really warmed up your heart in the winter time. The tiny nerd and the tall athlete dancing together, entirely enamored with one another.. And tonight, things were right.

 

 

_That's it. That's the end of the chapter. You can stop reading now._

 

 

 

_.... Guys, its over. Wait till the next chapter._

 

 

 

_Ugh, what ever. So you may be wondering right about now, if Hollstein gets together now, what the frilly hell is the rest of this fic? What happens in August that I so brilliantly predicted? Where are Perry and LaF? Well.. Perry and LaF don't really like public dances, and they're probably eating popcorn and watching a movie or something. I don't know, it's not like I'm all seeing. Like Mom. But as for what happens in August, well... Ya know.. *winks* Spoilers._


	14. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day comes along!!! YAY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Thanks to @monicaoakwood for helping me out with this chapter  
> You'll need to thank em later for some other chapters, too *wink*

"Soo, it's valentines day, Laura!" Papa Hollis grinned as Laura stumbled down the steps in the early morning, still a little tired, "Got any special guys that I need to learn about today?"

"Ew, guys? No. Not at all." Laura grumbled in response, a little frustrated that her dad always assumed it was guys with her, even if she never showed any interest in them ever, and spent most of her time with Carmilla. She had even kissed her in front of her dad, but Papa Hollis was still entirely blind to the gayness that was Laura Hollis and Mircalla Karnstein. Maybe today was the day to tell him?

"Well isn't that a shame. Don't worry, you'll find someone worth it eventually." Papa Hollis 'consoled', despite the fact there was nothing in the situation that required consoling, taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"Already have." Laura rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, opening the pantry and scanning through it before grabbing a box of cereal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm getting some mixed signals here!" Papa Hollis exclaimed, setting down his coffee and turning to Laura, "Wanna tell me about that?"

"Hm? What's there to say?" Laura replied, trying to remain as casual as possible as she grabbed a spoon and pulled a bowl out of one of the cabinets, setting it all down at the kitchen table.

"Oh you know, what this 'already have' meant?" Papa Hollis raised a curious eyebrow at his daughter.

"Well, it means I already have someone I consider worth being my valentine." Laura shrugged, pouring milk into her cereal bowl.

"But you said that there's no one special I need to learn about today?! I'm so confused! What is the truth??" Papa Hollis set down his coffee, leaning forward on to the table and staring into Laura's soul.

"Well, you don't need to learn about them. You already know them." Laura answered, booping her Dad's nose with the newspaper.

"What?! Explain! Explain!" Papa Hollis leaned back in his chair, wearing a face of complete and utter confusion, "What's his name?"

"Well, there is no him." Laura shrugged again, grinning on the inside to her father's total bewilderment.

"Laura. What. What is the truth, Laura." Papa Hollis demanded, folding his arms.

"I told you the truth, ya dingus. I have a special someone, who I've made a card for. You've met this special someone, many times. What else do you want to know?" Laura asked, still laughing her ass off on the inside.

"Who is this person? How could I not know this? I've very protective, I think I would know this!" Papa Hollis ranted, getting a little frustrated. Laura continued to eat her coco cereal, watching the wheels turn in her father's head as he tried to figure this out. He wasn't doing so hot on it.

"I give up. Tell me. Please?" Papa Hollis almost begged, he had to know. Maybe his daughter was just playing a total trick, but something told him that she wasn't.

"Well.. If you insist." Laura finished the last of her cereal and stood up, taking her bowl to the sink, "Mircalla Karnstein. My Valentine is Karnstein."

"Ohhh." Papa Hollis nodded to himself, "So it's like a gal pal thing?"

_This guy, am I right? This fucking guy, right here. I'm getting some serious deja vu. This shit. This shit right here._ Kismet wtf, you're not even supposed to be in this chapter, fuck off. _Wow that's fucking salty, mom._ Kismet. Gtfo. Go to your room. _FINE! UGH! Gosh mom._

Laura sighed, walked over to his chair and turned to face him before dropping on one knee and making a rainbow with her hand, "We're lesbians."

_You tell him, Laura!_ Kismet. Room. Now. Go. _I'm going mom, gosh._

**Later in the day...**  
_Way to progress the plot, Mom._ Kismet if you don't shut up I swear to all things holy.. _Okay okay, no need to finish THAT thought._ You're gonna get it now, Kismet.

It was half past one, and yet Carmilla had made no mention about it being Valentines and had made no indication about caring, either. Sure, they were talking on the phone and having a pretty nice time, but Carmilla treated it as if this was just any other day, like it had no meaning at all. Did they not celebrate this in Austria? Did she have no idea what Valentines was? But then, Kismet was making all these jokes and pestering Carmilla about it not two days ago, so she HAD to know.. And it bothered Laura to an extreme amount that she didn't say or do anything, not even a simple "Happy Valentines."

It was, to say the least, making Laura really upset. She was scared, too. Carmilla's apparent disregard for the holiday made her worry what would happen if she bothered to give Carm her home made card. Sure, it wasn't the best card, but she tried really hard to make it. She wasn't the most artsy person, and her hand writing wasn't the prettiest... And maybe her multiple choice joke was a bit too nerdy but.. It was a nice card! And she was getting really upset that Carmilla didn't care at all about Valentines.

So yeah, Laura was a little upset. She had been moping in her room the entire day, and having to come out to her dad wasn't helping anything. So, she decided that it'd be best to just treat herself. Maybe go to the store, get some cupcakes, cry herself to sleep. You know, the usual valentines treatment. _Hittin too close to home here, Laura. Too close._

Laura grabbed her wallet before heading downstairs and heading off to the store... 

**But watch as I, the great author, magically skip over Laura making a lame ass trip to the store where nothing of importance occurs what so ever, and receive no sass from my child!**  
_Okay.. That sounds fake, but okay..._

Laura sighed, looking down at the pack of tiny cupcakes and the six pack of grape soda, knowing that she was in for a bad time today. Hey! At least it couldn't get any worse! Or could it..? What if Laura found Carmilla with someone else? What if Carmilla didn't like her like that anymore? What if- her stream of anxious thoughts were interrupted by a cold hand grabbing her by the forearm and pulling her aside before she had the chance to head up to her room. There was no way that hand was her Dad's, and when she turned.. She was greeted by something totally unexpected.

"Hey, Cupcake.. Uhm.. Your dad let me in..." Carmilla murmured nervously, her hands behind her back.

"Hi! I'm really glad to see you, been having a good day?" Laura asked casually, trying to play if off as if she wasn't at all upset about Carmilla's lack of.. What ever the word was. Applying herself to this holiday thing. So she wasn't festive, but anything would have been nice.

"Well, yeah.. I guess.. Uhm.." Carmilla was noticeably shaking, her face turning a light shade of pink before she finally lost it, "This is for you!" She burst, taking the cupcakes and soda from Laura and handing her a card. It was, to say the list, absolutely amazing. It was an elegant white, gleaming like marble, with intricate paper lace of little flowers, layered a top one another as it made its way to a delicate red bow, a lace heart draping ever so gently from it over the little flowers. The card itself was enough to make Laura swoon, but when she opened the delicate work of art, she felt her tiny gay heart skip a beat or two.

Written inside in a brilliant cursive, so perfect and seamless that it might as well have been written by a Goddess, was this:

_Today marks the death of Saint Valentine and his brutal execution. Now I've always wondered why such an event has spawned a sappy holiday, where couples get together, confessing their love for each other and eating ridiculous amounts of candy.. But since I've met you, I think I've finally got a grasp on it. I met you and I lost my head entirely. I could hardly think with you around, and my thoughts had become so enveloped by you that I've tripped, on more than one occasion. My mind has left me to be replaced by you, and you have become the sun to my moon._

_I've always had a fascination for the stars and space, trusting firmly that nothing on our Earth could ever surpass the beauty that I saw in the stars.. Yet, once more, on the day I met you, things in my life changed drastically. I saw all of space buried deep within your eyes, and you have truly surpassed the beauty of the stars; not just in your looks, but with the soul behind them as well, a soul that I prayed fate to tie to mine._

_These, however, are only two ways to express the change you've had on me and my life, and a simple way for me to show you the feelings that you stir in my heart and in my soul, and though this may never be enough for me, I hope that this marks the first of many attempts. When you've finished reading, I've got.. One more thing for you.._

Laura was ready to propose right here and now, and when she looked up, she saw Carmilla blushing shyly with the chain of a necklace in her hands. Dangling from the end was a little cupcake, carved from a ruby with details etched in with gold. Carmilla smiled gently, stepping behind Laura and draping the necklace around her, lifting up her hair before snapping it into place.

"Do you.. Do you like it..?" Carmilla asked, holding her arm and looking down. Laura had no words to describe what she was feeling, or how to tell Carmilla that this was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for her so.. She decided not to use words. She set the delicate card down on the dinning table and... Well, basically tackled Carmilla in a massive hug, clinging tightly on to her as they fell backwards.

When they landed, Laura nuzzled into Carmilla, "I love it. I love you.." she whispered into Carmilla's ear, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Then Laura remembred, and her face flushed into a hot pink blush, and she ran up the stairs right after saying, "I have to go get something."

Carmilla was now lying on the floor, staring up into the ceiling in complete bewilderment. When Laura returned, she handed Carmilla a small little card.

"Okay so, I know that this is practically nothing compared to what you got me and I feel really bad about not having something better but.. I hope that.. I hope you like it anyway.. I really tried.." Laura rambled, her voice softening and filling with sadness and fear as she grew to the end of what she said. She did try. She really did. So it wasn't perfect, and maybe she could have done a better job on the gluing process, but she felt proud of it! Especially the little pop-up kitten she tried to put in the card, that thing was so cute... She just hoped Carmilla thought the same. 

Of course, her spirits dropped entirely when she heard Carmilla giggling. Was it really that bad..?

"This is... So adorable!" Carmilla exclaimed, getting back on her feat and wrapping her arms around Laura. She wasn't going to correct her German, at least.. Not today. So she got a little giggle out of it, but this was important to Laura, and she didn't want to make her feel bad about it, "Thank you. It's perfect."

"Hardly as perfect as you.." Laura whispered, pulling Carmilla in tighter, the scent of a gentle mix of cinnamon and vanilla filling her nose. It was a smell that brought life into Laura's veins, and it was like a drug to her. Completely addicting, and she never wanted to be with out it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Monicaoakwood's suggestion for this chapter*
> 
> Alriiiiighty. Okay so here's what I'm thinking. At first have Carmilla act completely normal. So normal that Laura thinks Carmilla totally forgot. So she gets kinda mopey and decided to go to the store to get some cupcakes or some shit because "Damnit carmilla if you won't celebrate valentines day with your stupid face I'll do it all by myself." But when Laura comes home Carmilla pulls her to the side and gets all nervous before pulling out a beauuuuutiful card that she made herself here's what I'm thinking as a reference: http://tethered2home.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/tethered_MoxieFabWorld_Diggin_on_Doilie__Lace_CARD.jpg I mean this is full on paper lace and inside is a really sappy message and then Carmilla takes out a necklace with a cupcake charm dangling on the end and gives it to Laura because "You'll always be my cupcake, cupcake."
> 
> and Ukulelekatie's suggestion:
> 
> Laura trying to write a valentine in German but translating it very wrong or vice versa


	15. The Lake House: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura out to a lake house during the summer! Fluff ensues, and everyone has a great time! Maybe smut? Who knows! I'll figure it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anon for helping me come up with ideas for this

"Are you sure you have everything? Is there anything else you need? You have all your directions right, the gps is charged?" Papa Hollis interrogated, incredibly nervous about letting Laura go on this trip with Mircalla. The deciding factor on this was Mircalla's mother calling, with a few choice words to say. She was a nice lady, but she was just plain scary. Even when she was being nice, her voice was filled with authority.

"Yeah, Dad. Don't worry, it'll just be the weekend. Calm down and relax, okay? I'll be just fine." Laura comforted, incredibly excited that her dad even considered letting her go to the lake house with Carmilla. This was going to be the best weekend ever.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try my best, kiddo." Papa Hollis sighed, "Have fun, you. I'll see you Sunday."

"See ya, Dad! I'll be safe, promise!" Laura smiles, practically jumping with excitement as she hugged her dad and run off to Carmilla's sleek black car. Carmilla was 17 now, and had just gotten her license. In order to celebrate, she was taking Laura out to a lake house that her mother bought before they moved. Since no one had been in the house yet, the two girls had to bring all of their own food, and they had packed plenty of clothes for the two days.

Carmilla had brought cash as well, but that was for something she planned to do for Laura. She also had a special little outfit to surprise Laura in, but.. She didn't need to know that at all. Carmilla had to wonder at how Laura would react to seeing it, and she figured it'd be well worth it.

The drive there was honestly kind of boring, and it would have been a total nightmare had Laura not been there. But she was, and that meant they were talking about something the entire time. Well, Laura was talking about something and Carmilla was patiently listening. After all of her lessons with Kismet, she managed to have a decent grasp at everything Laura was saying, and what she didn't know, she was able to piece together with context.

It was close to mid-day when they arrived at the cabin next to the lake, because somehow.. By some insane miracle, Laura was able to convince Carmilla to get up early in the morning to start their drive. Carmilla regretted every second of it, and honestly just wanted to take a nap. Of course, Laura wouldn't let that happen. They were in an entirely new environment and Laura would want to explore.

There was a large forest surrounding the lake and cabin, the road to it being that of dirt and gravel. The cabin itself was a little too much to be considered a cabin, yet it still had the rustic feel to it with it's 'log' walls and construction. It was two stories tall with an observatory tower on one side, a large telescope pointing out of it. The front porch was large, with several rocking chairs and a table placed aside the door. There were pillars built into the sides of the house, encasing the windows, that were carved from a dark stone and shaped to look like the trunks of trees, and the windows were stained with various depictions of the forest. The roof itself was sloped, tiled with an interesting shape that appeared to be some sort of leaf, a motely of different colors arranged throughout the roof. The entire thing held the effect of a tree in the fall, and it was honestly quite beautiful.

"So you.. Own this place?" Laura asked, wide eyed at the house.

"Me? No, my mother does." Carmilla answered with a shrug, taking off her seat-belt and stepping out of the car, headed to the trunk to get all of their things.

"What? How can you be so nonchalant about this? It's amazing!" Laura exclaimed, practically falling out of her seat and out the door, she was so excited.

"It's nice." Carmilla replied, opening the trunk and inspecting everything that was there.

 _Mom can we skip to the good shit, like.. after they unpack?_ Yeah, uh.. I can do that. _Thanks, I just got my popcorn._

"Is that everything?" Laura asked, shutting the door to the fridge after putting the last of their drinks inside.

"Ja." Carmilla nods, stretching a little before heading to the screen door that led out to the back porch, which had an excellent view of the lake. At this time of day, the sun was angled so that it hit the lake and bounced across, making the water sparkle and glisten as if it was out of some sort of fairy tale.

"So, what do you want to- Oh. OH." Laura's face turned hot when she saw Carmilla pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside before peeling off her hot leather pants. So she was wearing a jet black bikini underneath, and she wasn't doing this just to tease Laura. Probably. Maybe. Not at all. Laura was breathing heavily already, and nearly fainted when Carmilla turned around.

"What?" Carmilla asked with a sly smirk, narrowing her gaze and lifting an eyebrow as she wiggled on a pair of short shorts, making sure to accent every slight movement of her hips and take her sweet time, enjoying the flustered and fidgety Laura, who seemed a little hot and bothered by something.

"I think I have to go through myself into the artic ocean..." Laura muttered, but a little louder than she had originally anticipated. 

"How curious." Carmilla grinned, stretching her arms out and yawning, giving Laura a full display of her abs and chest. At this point, Laura truly was ready to either faint, lay in an icy shower, or get laid. Not only was Carmilla brilliant musically, artistically and a hopeless romantic with a heart of gold.. She was absolutely stunning, beautiful enough to rival the goddess Aphrodite herself. Laura wasn't entirely convinced that Carmilla wasn't Aphrodite herself. Of course, Carmilla was too good of a person to actually be that goddess, but ya know.. She sure as fuck had the look.

"Carm, what exactly are you doing?" Laura questioned, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Nothing right now.." Carmilla answered slowly, slinking her way over to Laura, taking slow and graceful steps until she was pressing her body against Laura's, "But I know exactly what I'd like to do..." She purred into Laura's ear.

"Oh.. What's that?" Laura laughed awkwardly. Sure, they had done this sort of thing once before, but that didn't really count to Laura, and they had both chosen to forget about that night entirely. Of course, whether or not Carmilla had chosen to was a complete mystery, but Laura figured that she didn't. 

"Well, I'll give you some hints.." Carmilla whispered huskily, toying with the hem of Laura's shirt, "And hint one; it doesn't require this silly thing.."

"Hey, my shirt is nice!" Laura giggled, trying to avoid Carmilla's gaze with little success, and she blushed prettily as she told Carmilla, "But I guess, if you insist..."

"I do insist.." Carmilla grins, taking a small step backwards before lifting up Laura's shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the side, and she took a while to admire what she had uncovered before continuing, "And you don't need these, either.." She began to fiddle with the button of Laura's jeans.

"I guess they have to go, then." Laura whispered, her heart pounding so hard it might have come out of her chest. She wanted what ever it was Carmilla wanted, and there was a very large chance of this ending on the couch.

"Ja, they do." Carmilla nods, unbuttoning Laura's pants and slowly sliding them off her shapely, toned legs until they reached her ankles. Carmilla quickly untied and pulled off Laura's socks and shoes, before gently lifting up Laura's feat, one at a time, to completely get rid of her jeans. She stood slowly, letting her cold fingertips trace Laura's body and curves until they reached her hips, and she pulled them close to her own.

"Oh gosh..." Laura moaned at Carmilla soft and cold touch, sending sparks flying through her body. Carmilla leaned in slowly, going in for the kiss. But she stopped, "Carm..?"

"I forgot something." Carmilla smiles, taking a step back, reaching into her back pocket... And she shot Laura with a squirt gun before running off into some other room in the house.

"MIRCALLA VON KARNSTEIN!!!" Laura yelled, extremely sexually and mentally frustrated, grabbing the other squirt gun out of Carmilla's bag and chased her through the house. She felt like a little kid again, and it was brilliant. Despite the sexual frustration, which she was going to have to get Carmilla back for later. Maybe in the shower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's getting closer and closer to August 21st, 3am.. Gotta wonder what's gonna happen...  
> lol no I don't, I already know


	16. Kisence Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Laura is off with Carmilla at the lake house, August 21st is approaching fast, along with Kismet's birthday on Sunday, which happens to be, you guessed it, the day in question. Danny wants to do something special for the bae, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny overhears some curious things.

Tomorrow was her precious Tulip's eighteenth birthday, and Danny wanted to make it as special as possible for them. Of course, surprising them was going to be something absolutely out of the question; Her tulip hated surprises, and they never seemed to do a whole lot of good, either. What to do was the question? It would probably be easiest just to ask them, but she felt like that would be the wrong thing to do. Its not that Kismet didn't mind that, but she just wanted... Well, you know. 

She decided that she would go talk to Kismet about it, convince them to pry themselves away from what ever it was that they did in their "workshop" and have a good time. Danny stretched and put on her shoes before heading out the door, on her way down the street after hearing her mother yell out something among the lines of be safe. Danny would visit Kismet so many times that her parents honestly stopped asking every time she headed out the door, it was just too much work.

It wasn't long before Danny arrived outside the lumbering warehouse, the rusted metal door long past functional. Kismet always said they would get around to fixing it, but they have yet to actually do it. Until then, Danny just had to use the side door. She made her way there, but noticed something off.. The door was open, and Kismet never left their door open. It ticked them off when their door was open. Danny approached the door cautiously, and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice she did NOT expect to hear.

"Kismet, buddy, you're a lot of things.. But you're not a god, kiddo. You can't stop things that are meant to happen from happening, you're just a kid. You can't just do this, as smart as you are. I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this, but its not possible. You can't save-" The voice said, a voice that Danny remembered from somewhere. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help but listen in on this conversation.

"No. You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" Kismet raised their voice, and Danny peaked around the corner, seeing Kismet standing on their tippy toes to get in the face of a rather shady looking man in a black suit, "I can stop it, I can save my mother. I control what happens in my life, I control my fate, and I will do what ever the fuck I want and I will succeed! If you can't get that through your thick skull.."

"Kismet! It is quite literally impossible! There isn't anything that can be done, no matter who you are or what you think you can do!" The suited man argued, pushing Kismet back down and away.

"Nothing is impossible. It can be done, and I will do it. What ever the cost." Kismet narrowed their eyes, death filling their eyes.

"You know damn well that this isn't what your mother wants. So do I. Just... stop this. You're going to get yourself killed, kid. Step away from this mad lab of yours, step away from your quest to some fucking damnation and just.. Just go visit your mother. Talk to her. You don't have to do this." He replied, a certain softness and pity in his voice. What the hell was happening to Kismet's mother? What was Kismet trying to do in here?

"Go empty handed? I promised her I would do something." Kismet stepped back, shocked and almost repulsed by the idea of returning to their mother empty handed, with nothing to do and nothing to say.

"Empty handed? No, kid, no. You're bringing yourself. Your mother misses you, ya know? She talks about you a lot.. Do this for her, okay? You can't save her, but you can make it easy for her. You can make her happy." He explained, Kismet was shaking. They seemed to be on the verge of tears, their whole body trembling as if it was going to collapse at any second.

"Alright." Kismet swallowed, "I'll go, tell her I'll see her first thing tomorrow."

"Good, I'm glad I managed to talk some sense into you." The man nodded, turning around and heading towards the door, "I'll see you soon, Lale. I'll see you soon."

Danny realized that the man was heading to the door, so she quickly made her way to the corner of the building, to appear as if she had just now arrived and hadn't heard the conversation. Once the man stepped out, Danny was heading from the corner to the side door. The two passed each other, and nothing more than a friendly nod was exchanged between them. Danny opened up the door and looked around, unable to see Kismet.

But she heard them.

She heard them cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our next two chapters will be running parallel to each other, taking place at the same time! Ending at the same time. 3Am on August 21st.
> 
> SO! If anyone wants to talk to me personally or ask questions about this fic or anything else, you can contact me @atq-charisk-sinner.tumblr.com! I don't bite, and I love to talk to you all!


	17. Lake House: Part Two of Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the first day at the lake house! Continuing basically where we left Hollstein off last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter will reach August 21st, 3pm. Excited? I sure am.
> 
> But that's not the only thing that'll happen that night...

"Laura. Laura don't do it. Laura no." Carmilla slowly put the water gun down on the dock as Laura wore a happy grin, holding up a hose. So Laura had decided not to play fair in this water fight, and Carmilla had definitely lost.

"Well, if you insist.." Laura smirked slyly, gently setting down the house.. Before breaking into a sprint and tackle hugging Carmilla off the deck and into the lake.

"LAURA NEIN!" Carmilla cried out as the two hit the water and sunk underneath the surface. Under the water, Laura wrapped her legs around Carmilla's waist and draped her arms over her shoulders as they floated to the surface. Carmilla took her hands and placed them on Laura's ass, to support her. Obviously the only reason going on for that. Definitely. When the broke the surface, Laura tightened her grip on Carmilla's hips with legs, taking her hands and pulling her hair back and out of her face before poking at Carmilla's cheek.

"How could you do this to me?" Carmilla groaned, her hair covering her face in a way that she was unable to see through the thick knit, soaking wet hair.

"Awh, does the wittle kitty not like being in the water?" Laura teased, brushing the wet sops of hair out of Carmilla's face, "Maybe this will help.."

Carmilla blinked open her eyes to take in the sight of Laura's body and chest practically right in her face, "This 'wittle' kitty does not like lake water. I want to go take a shower." Carmilla complained, even though she knew the water was technically safe, she just didn't like being out in open water. Of course, she wasn't going to say that much. This should suffice.

"Oh, come on, Carm! It's just lake water." Laura pouted, but when she realized that Carmilla was struggling to stay afloat, she decided that maybe going back in was the best idea.. "If you insist, I'll escort you to the shower."

"Why thank you, cupcake." Carmilla replied as Laura pushed off from atop of her and began to help her to shore. Together they headed back inside the house, soaking wet, Laura in more than one way, and ventured to find the showers. They were dripping water all over the floor, which was honestly making Carmilla very frustrated. She didn't like having her living area wet.. It was just gross. 

It didn't take long to reach the shower, and when they did, they were rather surprised at what they saw. The bathroom was five star, with what seemed like its own whirlpool hot tub thing. Carmilla forgot what those damn things were called. The shower itself was also nice, sleek and elegant with a modern touch. Carmilla leaned in and turned on the water, setting it to a nice hot temperature.

"So, I'll leave you to it." Laura said slowly, hoping that Carmilla would protest. And she did.

"Now, now.. You were in, too. You'll need a shower, and we don't want to waste water.." Carmilla grinned slowly, grabbing Laura by the wrist and pulling her into the shower as the water heated up. Before any sort of long, the water was steamy and hot.

"You can't just keep this on.." Laura pointed out, playing with the straps of Carmilla's bikini top before slowly wiggling it off her body, letting her fingers press up against her soft skin and the hot water before letting it drop. And with it, Laura let herself drop to her knees and allowed her fingers to venture to Carmilla's hips and inside her bottom, slowly pushing the fabric outwards. She let one hand slide to Carmilla's back side, bending to the curves of her hips and ass as it moved.

Done with playing, Laura slowly and gently pulled the black bottom off, pressing her hands into Carmilla's curvy, toned legs that were now dripping with hot water, steam rising up from the ground. Laura lifted up Carmilla's feat one at a time, discarding the bottom before letting her hands trace themselves back up Carmilla's soft, delicate body until the reached her stomach. Laura pushed Carmilla back into the wall of the shower.

"Cupcake..? What are you- Oh!" Carmilla practically moaned out her last syllables as Laura spread her legs apart and pressed her lips against some very sensitive places. Laura would have liked to tease Carmilla a little more, but she wanted to taste her and she wanted to do it right now. No delays, no more pushing it aside. Laura wanted this more than anything.

Her tongue delicately danced between Carmilla's thighs, dipping fully back into her and sliding up to continue its dance to a song Laura would now consider her very favorite; the music of Carmilla's moans and pleasure. It wasn't long before Laura could tell that this just wasn't enough for Carmilla, and so she began to toy with her entrance, if only for a little while. Laura was too impatient to feel Carmilla taking her fingers inside her sopping wet sex, and when she pushed her two fingers inside she was not disappointed hearing Carmilla's gasp.

In and out, slowly and surely growing faster as Laura's tongue danced and flitted across her clit. Carmilla was moaning, louder and louder. No one was here but them, and she could be as loud as she wanted to, as loud as she had to, and Laura wanted to hear Carmilla scream her name.

"Oh god, cupcake.. I guess I.. I guess I really taught you.." Carmilla moaned out, gasping between her words, "Taught you what to.. Oh fuck!" Carmilla gasped out as Laura pushed in a third finger, her hands going much faster now, her tongue sinking deep and dancing against her. Carmilla was coming apart around Laura, it wouldn't be long now.. Carmilla took her hands and ran them through Laura's wet wait, letting the hot water pour over them and the steam rise around them.

"Oh hell, Laura!" Carmilla gasped out loudly, but Laura was slowing down, she was right at the verge... "Laura don't stop, please don't stop."

"Say my name again." Laura pulled herself away for only a second before slipping her tongue back into place, letting her fingers draw out of Carmilla very slowly, tickling on the verge of her entrance.

"Laura. Laura! _Oh, fuck, Laura!_ " Carmilla screamed out her name the very last time she said it, when Laura had quickly pushed herself back into her with one massive jolt of pleasure, combining with the work with her tongue.. And it sent Carmilla over the edge, her body crumpling around Laura as she slid down the side of the shower wall.

**Some hours later...**

"Laura! Wake up and get out of your room!" Carmilla shouted, knowing full well that Laura would hear. After their little event in the shower, Laura had gone to take a nap in their room and Carmilla had decided to prepare dinner, a taste of her home. She had set the dinner table, a rather intricate design of swirls and leaved carved into the trunk of a tree, with dark tables cloths, pumpkin-spice scented candles and a vase of flowers. Roses, to be exact. So it wasn't valentines day, but it didn't have to be valentines to do something special for the girl you love.

"I'm coming! Gimmie a sec!" Laura called out, and Carmilla smiled. She took off her apron, tossing it in her bag and quickly running into the bathroom to change out of her leather pants and tank top into something a little nicer. It was the same out fit she had worn on the first day she went to Laura's house, and she knew that Laura would remember her tight black tank-top with a sleek, plain leather vest along with a pleaded skirt, lacey tights and combat boots that seemed entirely too fancy to be combat boots with the amount of zippers and straps.

Satisfied with her out-fit, Carmilla lit the candles and dimmed the lights before standing next to the table and waiting patiently for Laura to come out of the room. Which she did, a few minutes later, coming into the kitchen to see Carmilla's surprise.

"This smells so good... Did you cook all this? And the table set up is so pretty!" Laura's jaw dropped, gapping at everything Carmilla had done for her. The fine glasses, the oak leaf plates, the candles.. It was absolutely amazing. On the place-mats was a dish of pork, potatoes, some sort of sauce and a variety of vegetables placed so that it seemed as much as art as it was food, next to it was a small bowl with a thick looking, creamy soup with a little mountain of carrot and vegetable in the center, and in the center of the table, next to the vase of roses, was a dish containing little puffs of crème colored dessert, laid out in a way that made them look like snow-capped mountains.

"Klar hab ich dass ! Ich hoffe du magst alles, ich habe gehofft dir eine Kostprobe meiner Heimat zu geben. Das Hauptgericht ist nur Schmorbraten, den mein Vater sehr mochte, und er hat ihn immer für uns gemacht, wenn er einen guten Tag hatte. Wenn er einen besseren Tag hatte, machte er Salzburger Nockerl, welche ich immer sehr gemocht habe. Die kleine Schüssel ist wiener Kartoffelsuppe, die ist auch sehr lecker. Das sind nur ein paar Gerichte, die ich sehr mochte und ein paar Sachen, die mein Vater mir beigebracht hat." (I sure did! I hope you like everything, I had hoped to give you a taste of my home. The main dish is just a pot roast that my dad really enjoyed, and he would make it for us like that when ever he was having a good day. If he was having a better day, he would make the Salzburger Nockerl, which I always really enjoyed. The little bowl is Viennese potato soup, and that's also really good. These are just a few of the foods that I really liked, and some of the things my dad taught me how to make.) Carmilla smiled, explaining everything to Laura as she pulled out her chair for Laura to sit, pushing her in gently before taking her own sit on the other side of the table.

"Das ist fantastisch! Dein Vater hört sich nach einer coolen Person an, werde ich ihn je treffen ?" (That's amazing! Your dad sure sounds like a really cool person, will I ever get to meet him?) Laura asked enthusiastically, wanting to meet the person who raised Carmilla and seemed to encourage the way that Carmilla was, her artistic side and maybe even her sappy side.

"Also, dass hoffe ich. Meine Mutter hat mich mitgenommen und ihn in Styria zurück gelassen. Ich wollte nicht gehen und da sind immer noch Momente in denen ich mir wünsche, dass ich wieder zu Hause bin.. Aber ich habe dich hier getroffen und das ist etwas , dass ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen konnte. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich eines Tagen mit zu meinem alten Zuhause nehmen und dich meinem Vater vorstellen kann, würde dir das gefallen ?" (Well, I hope so. My mom kind of took me and left him back in Styria. I didn't want to go, and there are times when I still wish I was back at home.. But I met you here, and that's something I never thought of in my wildest dreams. I hope that one day I can take you to my old home and introduce you to my dad, would you like that?) Carmilla recalled sadly, but was brought back at the thought of taking Laura to Austria to visit her dad.

"Das würde mir gefallen Carmilla.. Das würde mir sehr gefallen." (I would love that, Carmilla.. I would absolutely love that.) Laura smiled comfortingly.

"Da bin ich froh. Wollen wir essen ?" (I'm glad. Shall we eat ?) Carmilla asked.

"Ich denke, dass sollten wir." (I think we should.) Laura nodded, and so they did. Their dinner was full of pleasant talk and conversation, and the food was more than good. Carmilla was incredibly talented at everything she seemed to do. Well, everything she wanted to do. If Carmilla wanted to be good at anything, she would be, and she would be excellent at what ever it was. Laura was unaccustomed to some of the tastes found in the dishes, but not in a bad way of any sort. The new blends of flavors and ideas was astounding to Laura, and she indulged in every second of their dinner. All through out the dinner, however, Carmilla was fiddling with something in the pocket of their leather vest, and Laura had to wonder what.

After their dinner, Carmilla lead Laura to the observatory as the night fell, draping over the sky, stars filling in the void of the darkness. Through the glass of the observatory, it was brilliant. There was nothing else around but their home, and no other lights. The stars were in clear view, not a cloud in sight. It was the perfect night for star-gazing, and that they did. Carmilla laid out some pillows and blankets, and they cuddled up together underneath the stars.

**Almost Three AM**

Laura and Carmilla had been laying out underneath the stars for hours, Carmilla pointing out all the constellations, talking about what each one of them meant and how they came to be. She explained all sorts of philosophies and ideas, from the ancient Greeks to modern days. She even went into talking about the theories of space travel, colonization and.. Well, from the night it was pretty easy to tell that Carmilla absolutely adored space, and she was able to talk about it for hours without getting bored. Laura didn't get bored either, listening to her precious nugget ramble about something she was so passionate in.

But now it was almost 3, and Carmilla turned to Laura.

"I have something.. For you." Carmilla whispered, a blush creeping up her neck as she pulled out a small, velvet box.

"What is it..?" Laura asked, looking down at the box that Carmilla held in her hand, and Carmilla slowly opened it. Inside were two white gold rings, elegantly shaped with a jewel set on top in a swirl. One had a sapphire, the other a ruby.

"Well.. We'll be.. Wir werden bald auf dem Weg zum College sein, weißt du. Ich meine, klar, noch ein Jahr aber.. Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen deshalb. Ich höre immer von so vielen Leuten, dass es dann ist, wenn Beziehungen wie unsere enden. Das will ich nicht, also... habe ich uns die hier gekauft. Ich weiß nicht wie du sie nennen willst, aber ich denke, dass sie ein Versprechen symbolisieren, das wir uns geben. Ein Versprechen, dass, egal was passiert, wir immer zusammen bleiben werden." (We'll be heading out to college soon, you know. I mean, sure, another year but.. I'm still worried about it. I always hear from so many people that's when relationships like ours end. I don't want that, so.. I bought us these. I don't know what you can call them, but I guess they're just to symbolize a promise I want us to make. A promise that no matter what, we'll always stay together..) Carmilla stammered out, nervous as all hell.

"Carmilla.. Are you trying to marry me?" Laura asked, trying to hide the awkwardly large smile that wanted to plaster itself on her face.

"I mean! UH! Eventually?! Yes?! Are you saying that one day you will?!" Carmilla spurted out in a tangent, practically hyperventilating and shaking.

"Yes, Carm. I'm saying that I'll take your promise, that I'll always be here with you." Laura smiled, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Carmilla's lips before leaning back and picking up the ruby ring, sliding it onto Carmilla's finger as Carmilla slid the sapphire ring onto Laura's finger.

"You're such a sap." Laura giggled, leaning back in and giving Carmilla a full kiss.

But then the phone rang. It was exactly 3:01.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't spend a lot of time writing smut, and I'm not really.. Good at it. I have no experience in the area what so ever, and I'm freaking ace like I dunno wtf goes on
> 
> Oh and, the next chapter is done. I'm just debating on if I want to release it yet :3
> 
> PS: You should drop a thank you into the askbox of http://theweirdgermanfangirl.tumblr.com/  
> Do it. Now. Seriously, if you guys do it i'll put the chapter up tonight.


	18. Their Final Farewell, Her Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter runs parallel with the previous chapter, enjoy!

"Hey, Tulip.. What's going on? Are you okay?" Danny asked nervously, slowly approaching their small, shaking date-friend.

"I'm fine, it's fine." Kismet choked, wiping their tears away, "I have to get to work.. I've got to.. Got to finish this. I'll be fine, fine.. Don't worry about me, okay? I gotcha fam, don't worry about it. With difficulty, I'd imagine, but that's okay. Can you all hear me? I hope so.. Mom's outline is going to be over soon. I don't know what I'm going to do, I have to find a way..."

"Hey, hey! Tulip, I'm here, I can hear you.." Danny sat down next to the crumpled up Kismet, who was leaning up against the wall with blood shot eyes, their body trembling and shaking.

"Maybe I can.. I don't know. I have to change this, the outline.. Got to save mom." Kismet murmured, shaking their head in frustration as if someone had said an idea that was absolutely absurd, "No, no not that... Mom has to.. Cherry chapstick? Mom?"

"Kismet..?" Danny slowly waved their hands in front of Kismets face, and they didn't even blink, they didn't even notice.

"Can you all hear me? Mom wouldn't promise, the outline is ending. I don't know what's going to happen. But I do. I don't and I do know, but I'm not sure I want to know. I have to change it. I have to get to work." Kismet shook their head, slowly standing up and stumbling over to their work table.

"Kismet, sit back down! Kismet, you're going to hurt yourself!" Danny stood up, walking behind Kismet. It was a good thing she did, too, as Kismet had lost their balance and managed to stumble backwards into her arms. They looked up, slowly shutting their eyes.

They were out cold.

**Several hours later**

"Hey, where..? Oh.." Kismet muttered, opening their eyes slowly to find themselves amidst blankets and pillows that were ever so familiar. They were home. They haven't been in their own house for almost three years, but it wasn't as if anyone knew that. Yet Danny had taken them back to their room, back into their old, abandon home. If Danny had taken them here, then where was Danny now?

Kismet sat up in their bed, taking in the familiar surroundings. On their desk sat a note:

_You passed out cold in your warehouse, I found you there and your breathing was shallow and your body was icy. I didn't want to leave you there, so I brought you back to your house. I hope that was okay. I made you something to eat, you should find it downstairs in your kitchen. Nothing you had in their was any good anymore, what the heck are you eating? Anyway, I went back to my place to get food. I hope you feel better tomorrow! We have to go visit someone special!_

So that was how it was. Danny was too nice to them, in all honesty. Kismet knew that Danny wouldn't want them to go back to work, that she would want them to stay home and rest, to eat. 

Kismet couldn't do that. They had work to do, so they put their coat back on and headed out into the night.

It was time to finish what they started. It would be three AM soon.

**2:56 AM**

Danny rolled out of her bed at the sound of her phone ringing, and she had to wonder who it was, when she picked it up, she heard an immediate yell of excitement, so loud that she almost jumped.

"DANNY! I did it! I finally finished my research! I'm so sorry I went back to it, but I finished! I can do it! Come quick, I have to show you! This is absolutely brilliant, come quick!" Kismet yelled out happily before turning off the phone. 

Danny sighed, standing up and putting on her slippers before stepping outside into the summer night. The stars were shinning above, and the moon was high in the sky. Except, as she walked, she noticed something very, very different about the moon tonight. It was slowly turning a shade of crimson, a red light shining down from the skies on to the streets of her home town. It was beautiful, and it was also pretty creepy.

It didn't matter, though, she would be inside the warehouse soon enough. She was already at the corner of the building, heading to the side door when she saw the second oddity of the nighty. Sticking out of the wall several meters from the side door was a metal pipe with something dripping out of it, some sort of liquid slowly falling, drip by drip, soaking the ground next to it. Maybe it was part of Kismet's work?

Danny opened the door and turned the corner. She stumbled backwards at the sight, her phone dropped to the ground and turning itself on. The time read three AM.

They were sobbing, there was a long pipe sticking through the wall, attached to a chain on a pulley. The only lights in the warehouse came from a phone, and the last bit of light came from a flickering lamp overhead. With every dash of light they saw a new detail. A journal, laying open. Another flash, there was a splash, a spew against the wall. Something poured about the floor. 

They sighed, they dipped their fingers in the sticky liquid poured out on the floor, grabbing the journal. They began to write; they're last prediction. They had to write this much down, they had to say goodbye. One last thing to predict, one last subliminal message. They could only hope that Danny would move on; but where was Danny? They wished they got the change to see her again.

They reached for their phone, unable to feel the pain. They flipped through their contacts, knowing that this had to be done.

Danny slowly approached the scene, hoping that what she saw wasn't what was true. Her hopes were to no avail, and as she knelt down next to the body... She felt something break inside of her. The breath was slowing down, maybe there was a chance. She couldn't think, she couldn't move. What was happening? 

The next thing she heard was a familiar tone, an odd vibration.

Someone was making a call.


	19. Ignoring the Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura ignore their phone call and decide to enjoy their cute moments instead <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Ukulelekatie (Tumblr) is considering making some really great art for each chapter! If you would want to see that, you should drop some encouragement and nice words in her ask box!

"Oh come on, what if its something important? I mean, Danny wouldn't call us in the middle of the night if it was something trivial!" Laura protested as Carmilla unlocked her phone, blushing slightly when she saw that Laura's lock-screen was a picture of them together, and ignored the call.

"Mm, but Laura.." Carmilla purred, leaning in close, "Hier gibt es gerade nur eine wichtige Sache." (There's only one thing of importance right now.) She whispered into Laura's ear, slowly moving her hands to her hips and slipping them under her shirt to press against her warm, soft skin.

"Was würde dass sein ?" (What would that be?) Laura whispered back, a blush creeping across her cheeks. Even after some of the incredibly dirty things that they had done together, Laura's body was still a nervous wreck at Carmilla's slight touch and purr. It was more than just pleasure; under the stars with their new rings on, this was intimacy.

"Us." Carmilla smiled, tracing a gentle kiss down Laura's cheek and to the crevice of her neck, "Only us..." She whispered, now straddling her legs across Laura's and effectively burying herself in Laura's embrace. Laura replied with a smile and a wavering giggle, kissing the top of Carmilla's head as she wrapped her arms tightly around her, sliding her hand through Carmilla's silky black hair.

"I love you, cupcake..." Carmilla whispered softly, almost unaware that the thought had escaped her mind to her lips, "Du bist mein einziger Sonnenschein, das einzige Licht in meinem Leben, die letzte Flamme im Herd. Du machst mich glücklich wen die Zeiten grau sind, und ich werde dich für immer schätzen, ich werde dich nie loslassen.." (You're my only sunshine, the only light in my life, the last flame in the hearth. You make me happy when times are grey, and I will cherish you forever, I'll never let go..)

"Und ich werde immer hier sein, um die warm zu halten, Carm." (And I'll always be here to keep you warm, Carm.) Laura smiled as a familiar song played in her head, closing her eyes as she pressed a soft kiss against Carmilla's head once again, "And if I am your sunshine, then you are my starlight, my moon and stars."

"Sehr passend." (Very fitting.) Carmilla murmured, her lips lightly gliding across the surface of Laura's neck as she whispered out her words, "I could never shine without your light, cupcake. I'm only something to see when I'm with you."

"Oh, come on, Carm!" Laura protested gently, "You are your own person, brilliant and beautiful in every way standing all by yourself. When we come together, we just make something new. Something just as beautiful, where we shine together. That's both of us, and it always will be. It would never be the same if it was just you and I rather than us. If that makes sense to you."

"Na bist du nicht philosophisch, Cupcake. Du fängst an die wie jemand in einem meiner Bücher anzuhören." (Well aren't you philosophical, cupcake. You're starting to sound like someone in one of my books.) Carmilla teased softly; inside she was filled with a joy that only Laura could bring to her. It's funny to think, but under any other circumstance of meeting, Laura and Carmilla probably wouldn't have gotten along as well as they did at first. Carmilla was just glad things turned out the way that they did. Her father would have liked Laura, and he probably would have approved of their relationship eventually. If only they were living with her father, rather than her mother.

"I guess you rubbed off on me some." Laura giggled, letting herself lean back against the piles of blankets and pillows that they had brought with them. Carmila began to curl up against Laura, resting her head softly against Laura's chest. As the two rolled to their sides, Carmilla let Laura envelop her completely, curling up into a little ball; arms wrapped around Laura, with Laura's legs wrapped around her, burying her head into Laura's chest.

It was in that moment, the moment right before you drift of to sleep, that Carmilla realized she was at home. Not the sort of home that you live in, like a house, but the kind of home that you _live_ in. Where your heart lives. The kind of home that you know you can always go to, the kind of home that you're truly safe at. So, Carmilla's home wasn't a house, but a person. Yet, a home is a home, and Carmilla could never be happier than she was now, or so she thought. Something on the edge of her mind told her that a happier day had yet to come, and Carmilla waited desperately for it.

Wrapped up together, Carmilla and Laura fell asleep on the floor of the observatory, bathed in the light of the moon and stars, with a gentle blanket of sunlight soon to be laid upon them as dawn came.

**The next.. Morning? Or afternoon?**

Carmilla yawned and stretched, batting open her eyes before looking around the room. It was bright, light shining in through the glass dome rooftop. Carmilla groaned, getting up and stumbling over to the wall where she pulled the lever to close the observatory. She light out a sight of relief when the room slipped back into darkness, and it was then when she realized that Laura wasn't in the room anymore. Where had she gotten off to?

Carmilla let out an over-exaggerated groan before opening the door and heading outside into the hallway. She changed her mind about angrily groaning when a delectable scent of breakfast floated past her nose. She thought about what it would be like to wake up like this every morning. Not waking up to breakfast being made for her, but waking up in a house shared with Laura, instead of one with her mother.

Carmilla smiled to herself, shoving away her usual bitter thoughts about waking up as a familiar aroma filled her nostrils. It was the smell of coffee, but not just any coffee. No, there was a very big difference in coffees, and this was coffee from back home. The best coffee in the world, Carmilla thought. The fact that it was Laura who had prepared this coffee would make it all the more better, even if it wasn't actually 'good'.

She turned the corner into the kitchen to see Laura dancing around the kitchen in her Pajamas, covered in flour. Laura was playing silky, flowy jazz from her phone as she moved her body with the beat, moving from the kitchen to the dinning room with a container of sugar and a cup of what was probably cream, coming back to check on the coffee pot in the room.

Carmilla decided that she didn't want to interrupt Laura, so she lingered in the door way and watched Laura dance, flip a pan and pour batter in a loose and flowing way, so that it somehow got onto her clothes, and in general made a massive dork out of herself. Yet, it was absolutely adorable to Carmilla, and she could of stood there and stared all day. Yeah, this was a life that she could get used to. This was the kind of life that she had always dreamed of, with the kind of person she had never expected to want it with.

It was only after Laura had brought everything out to the table that she noticed Carmilla leaning against the door frame. She let out a sigh and smiled, making a gesture with her spatula to her clothes.

"Ich werde mich umziehen, Frühstück ist im Esszimmer." (I'm going to have to change, breakfast is in the dinning room!) Laura explained happily, wearing a big smile, "And, might I ask.. How long have you been standing in that doorway?"

"Lange genug, Cupcake." (Long enough, cupcake.) Carmilla winked with a sly smile, "Now go get changed you big dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you not want fluff? I hope you did.  
> I know that this isn't long, and I'm actually really sorry. I've been having a tough week, but I promise I won't stop writing. It'll just take a little longer, is all.
> 
> *Like always you can talk to me at atq-charisk-sinner.tumblr.com in anyway you care to, and please leave a thank you in theweirdgermanfangirl's ask box for all of their amazing translations at theweirdgermanfangirl.tumblr.com! Without their help, I wouldn't even be past chapter two!*


	20. There and back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am

There was the beeping of a flat-line, and Kismet looked around; bewildered and confused. They thought that there would be pain; a lot of pain, yet there was nothing. They could feel nothing, they couldn't move a muscle, but they could see. They could see everything. Hear everything. Was this what death felt like? It was cold, but not the kind of cold you pick up standing in winters chill, no. This was a different type of cold. The kind of cold you feel when you sit down and realize that everything has been for nothing, that you've failed. The kind of cold that reaches the bitter depths of your soul to tell you that its over. It's all over.

_I don't want it to be over_

Danny was there, sitting just outside the room. Kismet could see her through the glass panes next to the door; but they wished that they hadn't. Danny was crying, bawling practically, while the ginger twins tried desperately to hold her up as her body shook and trembled. Kismet wanted to call out, they wanted to call out to Danny, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that they were okay. But they couldn't.

_Why is this happening?_

Why was she crying? Kismet hadn't died yet, had they? Everything was going to be just fine. Kismet had things left to do, important things. Kismet looked over to the small table next to the hospital bed and saw a small box with a card. They tried to reach for it to no avail, their body just wouldn't move. It couldn't. What was in that box? 

_Mom, why? Don't do this to me..._

The doctors were letting Danny in now; she was a hot mess, still in her pajamas. Her body was trembling, she seemed so weak and afraid. There was a fear in her eyes that Kismet had never seen before, that they never believed was possible for Danny. Their knight in shining armor wasn't shining any more, and she wasn't holding herself up the way she always would; with pride. She slunk to her knees next to the hospital bed, taking Kismet's limp hand.

_Mom?! Why can't I feel this? Mom, please! Answer me, let me know! This isn't right, you promised me!_

"Hey there, Tulip..." Danny sniffled, wiping away her tears with her sleeve as she looked down at Kismet, whose eyes were now shut. She was trying to hold herself together, hoping that Kismet might wake up. Hoping that this was all just a bad dream. It wasn't; and she'd never wake up.

_Dan-dan?? I'm okay, I promise! Everything is going to be okay, please just listen.. Can't you hear me?_

"There was so much I didn't know about you.. There were so many things that I wanted to do, so many firsts that we'll never get the chance to have now. I thought that this would be forever, I thought.. I thought so many things, but I wasn't prepared for this. You can't just leave me like this, not without a goodbye. Come on, tulip. Come back." Danny tried to laugh, but she broke out into a sob, "Please come back.."

_Danny, I'm still here! I haven't gone anywhere, I promise. I'm right here, Danny... It isn't time for me to say goodbye yet, it can't be time for me to say goodbye yet. This story isn't over yet..._

"I love you so much, short-stack. You can't just leave like this, this isn't how this was supposed to go. Come on, Kismet.." Danny choked out, taking Kismet's hand and pressing it against her cheek. It was cold, "We still have things to do. You promised me that you'd take me to your home town one day, I still want to go with you. Please just take me there, don't go somewhere I can't follow."

_I'm not leaving, Danny, I'm not leaving... I'm right here, danny I promise. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, I promised. You and I forever, that's how it'll always be. Don't cry..._

"It's not supposed to end like this.. We had plans, we were going to do things. We were going to see the world together, nothing was supposed to be able to stop us. Why is this happening? I don't understand..." Danny sobbed, clutching on to Kismets arm. Perry and Lafontaine were standing at the door, hand in hand.. Watching. They didn't want to intervene, they didn't want to do anything. "Come back to me... At least say goodbye, please..."

_I won't say goodbye, i'm okay. I'm not leaving, i'm not. I can't be leaving, I can't, this isn't okay. Danny! What's happening? I'm so confused, I don't understand whats going on. Why can't you hear me? DANNY?!?! PLEASE, BY EVERY GOD,_ **H E L P M E**

"Miss Lawrence, Kismet can't come back. I'm so sorry for your loss, but there's nothing we can do. We've done everything, but we were just too late. I'm sorry." One of the doctors said, looking down in shame. 

"It isn't too late! It can't be too late..." Danny sobbed, burying her face in the crevice of Kismet's neck. They were cold, they were so cold.

_No... God DAMN IT!! WHY?!?! This... This isn't how it's supposed to be! MOTHER?!_ **H O W C O U L D Y O U B E S O C R U E L ? ! ? !**

A small, familiar tone began to ring out from something on the table. It was one of Kismet's ringtones, but she wasn't sure who it was for. Nevertheless, Danny didn't bother picking it up. She just let the song play as she reached for the small box on the table.

_To these memories I will hold_  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home 

She opened up the box to reveal two, small golden rings with a white jewel embedded in them. Although Danny and Mircalla had never gotten along, Mircalla had helped Danny pay for these when she found out that she wanted to do something similar to what Mircalla had planned for Laura.

_And though where the road then takes me,_  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell 

Danny sniffled, taking out one of the rings and slipping it on Kismet's ring finger, while slipping the other on her own. She took Kismets hand in her own and squeezed it, bring their clenched together hands up to her cheek to wipe away a tear.

_I bid you all a very fond farewell_

_Why...? Why is this happening? I don't want to say bye, not yet... Why? Please... Make it stop. Don't do this to me.. To her. No one deserves this fate, please, just stop it. Please. I'll do anything if you just.. Stop._

Danny's tears were flowing silent and fast, but she couldn't stop them. Nothing could stop them, not now. They would always be there, even after this day; always inside, but always there. Perry and Lafontaine had stepped over, each placing a hand on Danny's shoulder to attempt to comfort her; the attempt was appreciated, but it hardly helped. Nothing could help her.

"I would say do not cry, but not all tears are an evil... No, I won't. I will, however, tell you that death is not the end, just another path. A path that we all must tread one day; and yes, it is far too soon for Kismet to be on this path, and for that I am sorry. Although all wounds heal, and all scars fade with time.. I will be honest and tell you that this is something that will take more than just time to fade, but Perry and I will be there to help you through it. It'll be hard, but we got your back." Lafontaine murmured, almost poetically. In truth, most of this was just them quoting and trying to sound like Gandalf, but Danny wouldn't know that.. Well.. Maybe she would; she was Kismet's knight in shinning after all.


	21. A walk in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second day Laura and Carmilla spend at the lake house, and they decide to go on a walk.

“Oh come on, Carm, we can’t keep ignoring their calls! What if it’s something important? Danny’s called five times and even LaF has called. What if something happened?” Laura worried, making a rather scrunched up face at Carmilla. Sure, these two days were supposed to be there alone time away from the world, but this was just ridiculous. What if it really was serious? What if someone died or something? As unlikely as that is, it just worried Laura at the thought of what could be happening.

“The only thing important right now is us, alright buttercup? Whatever those dimwits want, it can wait.” Carmilla groaned. This was supposed to be their alone time, but those god damned nerds had kept calling them over and over again. After so many rejected calls, you’d think that they would get the point, but apparently not. Carmilla didn’t care to know what was going on with them; they could deal with it themselves and stop infringing on her alone time with Laura.

“Isn’t that a little harsh..? I mean, a couple of minutes couldn’t hurt..” Laura frowned, slightly pushing out her bottom lip and widening her eyes just a tad to give Carmilla the perfect puppy dog face.

“Yeah but then you’ll want to go back home and help, or spend a ridiculous amount of time trying to come up with something or worry about it and..” Carmilla complained, “And it’ll just be very frustrating. Come on, Laura! Just for today, please?” 

“Alright, alright. Just today, I’ll forget about it. But we have to be sure to call them back as soon as we get up tomorrow, okay?” Laura crossed her arms, looking sternly at Carmilla.

“Fine, if you insist, you can do that.” Carmilla sighed, taking Laura’s arm in her hand, trying to uncross them.

“And so will you! You’re gonna have to apologize for ignoring all of their calls!” Laura insisted, sticking out her tongue at Carmilla.

“Do I really have to?” Carmilla pouted.

“Yes, yes you do.” Laura nodded firmly, her arms still crossed with a slight bend in her knee as if she was about to sass someone to death.

“But Laura!” Carmilla whined, draping her arms on Laura’s shoulder and gently rubbing her cheek against her; as if she were some sort of little kitten that had just had something taken from them and was now mewling desperately to get it back.

“No buts, Carmilla, only butts.” Laura grinned, lightening her stance before slipping her arms around Carmilla’s waist, “Yours, to be specific.” She said, giving her butt a gentle pat.

“Well what about yours, cupcake?” Carmilla asked, “I mean, yours happens to be very nice, too.” She whispered into Laura’s ear before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Nah, we all know who has the best in the room and it sure isn’t me.” Laura smirked slyly.

"Okay, butt consider this-" Carmilla started, but Laura cut her off by pulling her in and kissing her for a few seconds before slowly pulling away, "Point taken. Point very well taken." Carmilla laughed awkwardly.

"So, is there anything in particular that you would like to do today? Cause I'd like to go on a walk through the woods, if you don't mind." Laura asked curiously, hoping that Carmilla didn't have anything else planned. Well, it was exactly that she was hoping for that, just that she was hoping they would be able to have a nice stroll through the forest.

"Mind? No, not at all. Shall we go now or would you like to pack anything?" Carmilla asked, but then quickly added, "Who am I kidding, of course you want to pack something. Do you need help with it?"

"Awh, you know me so well! But don't worry, I can handle packing things myself." Laura reassured, and smiled inwardly before continuing in a tone of a playful tease, "You just get a little more rest, I know you get cranky when you're tired."

"Me? Cranky?" Carmilla pretended to be shocked, stepping back and grasping at her heart as if something truly terrifying had happened, "I am never!"

"Uh-huh. I believe you." Laura rolled her eyes sarcastically, giving Carmilla a kiss on the cheek before heading into one of the rooms to get some things. Carmilla sat down on the couch slowly, wondering just when life had gotten so good for her.

_So.. I guess is the part where Kismet would tell me to skip ahead, so.. I suppose I'll do that now.._  
**Some angry stuffing into a backpack later...**

"Alright, Carm! Are you ready to go?" Laura called out, stepping down the stairs with a bag thrown over her shoulder. She had changed out of her flour covered breakfast clothes and into something a little more suitable for forest adventuring.

"Mmm, You could say that." Carmilla yawned, rolling off the couch and onto the floor before looking up at Laura again, "Is that.. Is that bear spray? Are we invading a bear cave or something?"

"You can never be too prepared!" Laura retorted, bouncing happily down the stairs to pull Carmilla to her feat and pretending to go in for a hug but spraying her down with bug spray instead. Carmilla jumped up, looking like a sleepy cat who had just been sprayed with water or had their tail stepped on.

"Why have you forsaken me Laura." Carmilla complained, poking at her now sticky arms and legs, "This is so gross..."

"Well that's the idea, kitten!" Laura chirped, taking Carmilla by the hand and leading her outside, "Now the bugs wont want to eat you for lunch!"

"Yeah.. Bugs aren't exactly what I want eating me for lunch.." Carmilla said slowly, grinning inwardly at her last words.

"No one wants bugs eating them for lunch!" Laura nodded, leading Carmilla on the small gravel path into the forest, but stopped just before entering. "Hold on.. What do you mean, they aren't what you want eating you? What do you want eating you? What does that mean?"

"Shhh, don't worry about it cupcake." Carmilla smiled and gently tugged at Laura's hand, "Now come on! We have an adventure go on."

Laura frowned in thought for just a moment, quickly returning to her chirpy self, tightening her grip on Carmilla's hand before bouncing off into the forest along the old, gravel trail, "Yes! We're going on an adventure!" She exclaimed happily, while Carmilla rolled her eyes as she was dragged along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while.. I haven't been feeling so great.  
> I would have put more in this chapter but i'm not feeling up to it, honestly. I'm sorry.


	22. Mistakes Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla continue their walk through the woods, but something interrupts their alone time.. And it isn't good.

"Wow.. It really is beautiful out here, isn't it?" Laura awed, looking around at the tall trees and canopy that hung above them. It was peaceful, calming and serene. Birds would chirp and twitting, fluttering between branches as the two would pass by. The flowers were in full bloom, and the bushes were full of berries and the shrub all sorts of brilliant green. Pine needles and cones littered the forest floor, along with fallen logs, branches and various other stray objects. It seemed almost entirely untouched.

"Yeah, you could say that." Carmilla shrugged, far more concerned with another natural beauty in the forest right now. It was so early in the morning, and Carmilla was just a little less than exhausted, but seeing Laura, with such a spry, bouncy and energetic attitude really brought her some sort of consolation in being out and about at this hour. It still amazed Carmilla exactly how much one person could do for you, how they could change your entire view on the world.

"Could say that?! Come on, Carm!" Laura feinged shock, taking Carmilla by the hands and twirling them about a little bit, "Look at everything! The birds are singing, the flowers are in full bloom, it's so nice outside and! Come on, don't you think it's beautiful?"

"I personally think there are much more beautiful things in this forest." Carmilla grinned slyly, looking Laura deep into her eyes and pulling her closer.

"Oh? Like what?" Laura asked, gently booping Carmilla's nose with her own in a teasing gesture, "I can only imagine what that might be... But if I were to guess, I think I'd have to say it's you!"

"Me? But I was going to say it's you!" Carmilla protested, gently picking Laura up and allowing her to wrap her legs around her waist. Then, with Laura tightly secured, Carmilla begain to tickle her underneath her arms.

"No, no! Bad Carm!" Laura wailed with laughter, trying to pull herself out of Carmilla's tickling grasp with no avail.

"You're the most beautiful in the forest!" Carmilla declared over Laura's laughter, "Come on, say it with me!"

"No, no! I can't!" Laura cried out, giggling and laughing uncontrollably, "You're the most beautiful! It's true!"

**Look, it's been a long, long time and I'm gonna be honest. I kind of lost all steam for this project. I'm really sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed this fic while it lasted! I'm still writing, and if you want, you can look for my works on inkspill or apex magazine sometime next month. But.. Yeah, that's that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you're welcome to come talk to me at atq-raccoon-mom.tumblr.com!


End file.
